Where there is a Flame
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Jack is badly injured while performing his duty as a Guardian. It is up to the others to help the spirit recover and also teach him that just because he was alone before doesn't mean he is now.
1. Chapter 1

Where there is a Flame

Rating: T

Summary: Jack is badly injured while performing his duty as a Guardian. It is up to the others to help the spirit recover and also teach him that just because he was alone before doesn't mean he is now.

Author Note: This was written post late night/early morning (3am) study session for an 8am final in Equine Health. I'm pretty content at the moment… 1 fail worthy final down, Criminal Justice final complete and I got a freaking Happy Meal for dinner – complete with the North snow globe toy, which I am not ashamed to admit at 25 I was pretty stoked about (even though I wanted Jack)—but yeah.

* * *

It wasn't the first time Jack had heard the shrill mechanical scream from the small town beyond the forest. Throughout the years he'd lingered around the developing settlement- now bustling town- that continually sprung up around his birthplace he'd become familiar with the wailing sirens and flashing lights of vehicles that responded to the residents calls for help. Three hundred years of walking unseen amongst the townsfolk and listening at their meetings Jack was able to understand what the newest inventions were when they arrived in the town. Of course, when he was living in the settlement as a mortal teen they had the fire brigade, town magistrate and a proper English doctor but nothing as efficient as people in this era.

Policemen replaced the Magistrate and his thugs

Firemen with large red trucks replaced the seven men and wooden pails

EMT's and medical facilities replaced the drunkard that served as the town doctor

Several years of listening to the wailing has caused the Guardian of Fun to become almost immune to it, his focus solely on convincing the ground to start cooling off so snow would stick and not melt in the coming weeks. The winds dance and whirl around him, bringing with them the stink of charred wood and the rancid stench of the modern plastic. Jack scrunches his nose at the scent, shaking his head and snorting loudly in an attempt to rid the offending stench from his nostrils. Jack steps back to look at his work and purses his lips as the winds whip faster around him, tugging at his sleeves and hood with urgency.

"I can tell a building is burning down, I maybe dead but I still have senses." He grouses at the offending gusts of air but allow his longtime companion to carry him away to the scene. As he surfs along the air streams Jack's stomach begins to curl dangerously as he orients himself with where the smoke is rising from. With a curse that would make North blush the embodiment of winter asks the wind whipping around him for speed. The wind happily obliges, sending the spirit careening toward the two story house currently ablaze.

Jamie's home.

He lands atop the fence on the side of the house, watching for a moment as the young believer's home is torn apart by the roaring flames, black smoke billowing out of the top floor windows and roof at an alarming rate. Jack instantly sets to scanning the crowd of town folk, looking for any sign of his young friend and his family amongst the horrified faces. Jack's attention zeros in immediately on the hysteric woman who is throwing her weight against the policeman holding her away from the burning property, her sobbing cries cutting through the noise.

"SOPHIA! NO, No My baby girl!" Jack's body is in motion before his brain catches up with what he's doing. Riding the wind upward the silver haired spirit scans the burning building for a moment before making his decision. He glances at the crowd once more, seeing Jamie's lime green winter coat in the crowd. The young believer's tear stained face is looking upward, brown eyes pleading as he tries one more time to duck by the officer keeping him from entering.

His decision is made.

With a single movement the immortal plunges downward feet first, using the wind to cut through the billowing black smoke while simultaneously throwing a golden sphere up into the waiting winds, knowing that the small item would be carried directly to Sandman, wherever in the world he is. The speed of which he plummets allows the spirit to break through the already weakened roof of the building and throwing the spirit across the charred floor of the buildings attic. Frantically Jack moves, ignoring the sting as the heat licks at his cold skin. The trap door to the attic is seared away, allowing the nimble guardian to slip through easily to the second floor. He pauses a moment, coughing harshly on the black smoke filling his lungs and blinks rapidly tearing eyes as he gets his bearings.

"SOPHIA!" he shouts, hoping his voice can be heard over the roaring flames. Coughing as the thick air tries to choke him the lithe teen moves through the house towards where the toddler's room is located, staff held out.

Jack tries to call the wind but only succeeds in angering the heat, which leaps at his skin with renewed anger. As he moves he can feel the wood beneath his feet groaning in agony as the flames consume and chew away at the structure. His hooked staff bangs into the once decorated door now grotesquely warped as the plastic motifs melt from the heat, the colors running and burning into a hideous mosaic.

"SOPHIA!" he calls again, bringing his arm up to cover his mouth and nose in an attempt to make breathing easier. Tears stream freely down the ice spirits face, tears that once froze on contact now drip freely off the teen's chin as he searches. He crouches low, holding the hooked staff out before him as a way to gauge the proximity of where things are in the room. The closet is ahead of him and he makes for that, remembering past reports of children hiding in the small closets to escape the flames leaving fire fighters unable to get to them. He's about to step away when he is stopped by an out of place noise.

A whimper

He listens for a moment, barely breathing

There is was again, to his left this time. Jack changes course immediately, crying out as red hot agony laces up his leg. He strikes out at the pile of flaming debris from the collapsing ceiling but his powers refuse to come to his aid.

"Crap." He mutters in alarm suddenly realizing how _hot_ and _dry_ it was but as another section of the roof collapses a wailing scream draws his focus back to the trapped child. With a grimace the spirit presses on, his body quaking as his breathing become more ragged and the outstretched staff quivers.

"Sophia!" he croaks, coughing painfully as his staff strikes the smoldering surface of the little girls bed. Jack gives a breathless whoop of triumph and practically collapses onto the floor, his narrowed and dry eyes peering into the darkness beneath the bed.

Red ringed eyes stare back as the little girl wails, her small body wracked with coughs.

Without hesitation the silver haired youth snatches the little child's quaking arms and bodily hauls her out before surging to his feet once more. The quick movement causes his head to spin and sight to narrow dangerously as black swims at the edge.

"t's kay… getn out—t." he tries but his mouth feel like rubber and he coughs once more, belatedly aware of another section of the roof coming down, flaming shingles raining down onto the spirit as he instinctively hunches his shoulders and presses the wailing child to his chest. Jack screams as flames singe through the sweatshirts material and into his skin but the pain propels the teen forward towards the only exit he can see through burning eyes. With his staff outstretched the spirit runs, ignoring the pain as the flames lick at his bare feet and more debris fall.

He launches out the window

And prays to anyone listening that the wind would catch them

As they plummet to the ground

Jack tucks himself into a ball clutching onto the little girl and prepares for impact, hoping his meager frame would be able to protect the precious cargo in his arms.

The abrupt impact steals away his breath and becomes a cacophony of sounds as Jack's body comes to rest on the lawn, uncurling from its protective ball. Sophia tumbles out, the momentum bouncing her tiny body a few feet away to stop with a wailing sob punctuated with ragged coughs. Jack's chest heaves, propelling his aching back upward as he tries to draw air. Distantly he can hear shouting and the vibrations of approaching people and focuses gritty eyes over to where medical personal are kneeling beside Sophia, their movements blurred and voices warped. Jack's chest continues to heave and spasm as his body manages to draw small puffs of air into his starving body.

"Let's get her to the hospital." One of the medics shouts as two more arrive with a bright yellow board and begin strapping the tiny body to it. Jack watches as the team works, completely unnoticed by the adult mortals working only a couple of paces away. The team moves quickly and within minutes Sophia is whisked away, the screaming wail of the medical vehicle replacing those of her hysterical mother.

Jack remains on the ground until he is able to draw a ragged breath, coughing harshly before curling into himself on the lawn, pain racing through his body at the motion. The wind teases his silver hair and moves through the holes in his sweatshirt causing the youngster to cry out and plead for it to stop. His trembling fingers brush the gritty wood of his staff and Jack takes a small comfort in knowing the three hundred year old relic made it through the flames.

"Get up Jack." He gasps and coughs at himself. The spray from the fire hoses is carried on the wind and Jack relishes the icy sensation of the mist hitting his dry skin.

"Get up…" he urges himself and slowly the guardian moves, using his staff to propel his upper half into a seated position. He sits for a moment, swallowing thickly and wincing at the rancid taste at the back of his throat. His vision is cloudy, eyes gritty and sore but with a jaw set in determination he maneuvers himself upward, letting out a sob as his feet protest. The pain of standing causes the teen to sob harder as the wind dances around him, ready for his command.

"Take me to the lake." He croaks and coughs harshly as the wind delicately maneuvers him along, away from the burning wreckage to the safety of the forest and familiarity of the pond. Dulled by the pain and exhaustion Jack barely notices the jingle of bells in the distance, his focus only on getting back to his lake. The wind places him delicately but Jack collapses to the chilled ground with a scream of pain, his body twitching as he coughs and gags. He lays in the mud beside the lake, gritty eyes producing tears that refuse to freeze as the young spirit focuses on breathing.

Just breathe.

It will be fine as long as I keep breathing.

* * *

The urgency of which Sandman busted through the doors of Santoff Claussen would later be added to the record of firsts. The diminutive spirit flew past the working Yetis and presented himself before the tinkering toy maker, his signs spinning rapidly above his head.

"Sandy, calm down. I do not understand." Nicholas St. North exclaims as the small dream master yanks and pulls on the larger guardian's arms and eventually his beard. With a frustrated sigh the golden spirit clasps the sides of North's face, focusing on the blue eyes and relaying his message in a way he can given the urgency of the situation. The dream sand usually reserved for presenting happy thoughts to the slumbering children now delivers a message that makes the Russian's stomach curl and his body to go numb.

_Jack is in trouble. Fire at Jamie's home, the littlest child trapped. Jack went in to get her out._

"To the sleigh!" North shouts and quickly moves to head in the direction of the ramp. Luckily the team was in the process of being fitted for new harnesses so the Reindeer were all assembled.

"Send out the alarm to Bunny and Tooth; tell them to meet us in Burgees." North orders one of the Yetis helping with the fitting as he climbs into the trademark flyer, Sandy securing himself beside the larger guardian.

"We fly quickly, we fly fast my friends. Jack Frost is in need of our help, let that give speed to your hooves!" North shouts to the majestic animals and with a snort Vixen is charging off, the others falling into step with him as the eight powerful animals launch themselves down the tunnel and into the air with a speed and coordination unseen in common animals. With a harsh command the Russian throws the snow globe to the right, already primed to bring them to the lake and within seconds the sleigh disappears through the time scar, leaving a crackle of blue lightning in its wake.

* * *

It was seconds after that word reached the Warren and Tooth palace, the news brought by long legged messenger eggs and large winged messenger fairies. Bunnymund was already moving before the message was finished flying through his tunnels on all fours, pushing his muscles to the limit as he runs.

Tooth shot up out of her palace with a brief command to her fairies, wings beating frantically as she moved between the large obstacles in the forest, tears leaking from her wide eyes. Baby Tooth refusing to obey her mistress flies just as fast, the two resembling a shimmering missile as they soar.

* * *

Upon leaving the time rift Sandy launches himself from the sleigh and rides to the ground on a conjured cloud while North maneuvers the team to a safe area to land. Sandy reaches the ground just as Bunnymund's tunnel opens up nearly colliding with the golden spirit in his haste to the surface. Sandy makes signs to spread out with his small arms and Bunny nod, chest heaving as he moves off.

"Jack!" he shouts breathlessly, moving closer to the lake as Sandy scours the tree line. North arrives moments later to join in their search, his bellowing voice cutting through the silence. Bunny rounds the bend in the lake and pushes aside a patch of browning pussy willows, his large feet sinking into the muck as he moves.

He stops and sniffs the wind, moving cautiously forward.

The stench of blood and soot stands out from the other scents of nature; he scans the bank ahead and leaps off quickly, raising the alarm as he does.

"He's here!"

"Jack! Jack, answer me mate." He shouts, slipping in the muck as he moves to the youngster's side. From across the pond he can hear North and Sandy scrambling to join him.

"Hey, hey look at me." Bunny demands, grasping the winter spirits face with both paws, alarmed at how warm the usually freezing skin is. In the past any time the Pooka touched the spirit frost would accumulate and cling to the hair on his paws.

"Damn kid, what did you do?" he exclaims, working through the horror of what he's witnessing. Jack whimpers in pain at the handling his eyes unable to function properly as he draws in ragged breathes. He knows its Bunnymund, the roughness of his paws like sandpaper against his already aching flesh. A soundless sob escapes the youth as North and Sandy approach, eyes wide at the sight.

"Hell fires take me." North breathes the curse from his former life slipping as he plunks down in the muck and helps support the wounded spirit. Jack cringes away from his touch, sobbing openly now as his body trembles.

"He's in bad shape." Bunny states firmly, his tone callous and unforgiving. To anyone else it would seem like the warrior Pooka doesn't care but North understands. Now is not the time to be in hysterics, now was a time for clear headedness.

There will be time for break downs later.

"Sandy, we can't move him until we figure out how bad this is." Bunnymund argues, his green eyes narrowed dangerously as he sets to examining the youngling in North's embrace. Sandy moves to where he can clearly see Jack's face, watching as the tears of pain slip past through eyes swollen nearly shut from the heat. Thin slivers of silvery blue surrounded by a bright red break the dream weaver's heart, although the slivers is all he can see Sandy can make out the distress and pain. He takes the usually icy cold hand and holds onto it tightly as Bunny works, watching the eyes as they plead and beg for release.

"Alright... Jack, this is going to hurt and I'm sorry." Bunny breathes and nods to North who lifts the lithe body off the ground, shuddering as the youth lets out an animalistic howl, bucking weakly against North's strong arms.

"Put him down here." Bunny indicates to a plush area of mostly green grass away from the muck and water of the lake. Jack spasms as he's placed on the ground, keening loudly as his body protests the continual abuse, chest heaving harshly. Sandy returns to holding the nimble fingers as North and Bunny moves a few paces away, his smile directed down at the spirit as he trembles and shakes, whimpers produced without permission. Sandy runs a hand through Jack's silvery hair, comforting the hurting child as he listens to the two other guardians.

"He's got severe burns along his back and shoulders, his legs and feet are a mess. He's obviously inhaled smoke, breathing is bad Nick." Sandy's grip increases fractionally as Bunny calls North by his first name, a testament to how dire the situation is.

"We get him back to the Pole. I have medicines. He can recover there." North proposes and Bunny must have nodded and affirmative to that suggestion because the two are coming back over. With a look North gestures towards the boy and Sandy nods.

"Jack, we are going to move you. It will be painful so Sandy is going to give you dream, something nice. You will feel better when you wake back up." North explains his usually booming voice soft. Jack's chest heaves as he coughs harshly, the attack stealing his breath away and leaving him wheezing painfully as his swollen eyes slip fully closed. Bunny shakes his head, ears plastered to his skull with worry. Sandy is about to begin setting his sands to work as a blur zips past them, causing Jack to flinch and whimper in North's embrace. Bunny's whiskers twitch as his eyes track the rapidly moving colorful blur and his powerful legs tense in anticipation, with a soft grunt the six foot Pooka leaps upward and snatches the ballistic Tooth out of the sky, bringing her back to the ground in his arms.

"Easy, easy. Don't startle him." Bunny soothes as Tooth takes one look at the injured spirit and begins to openly sob, dropping to her knees beside the injured boy and taking his other hand in hers tenderly.

"Oh Jack…. You're going to be fine." She assures even though her eyes flick around widely at the other guardians, seeking reassurance herself. North nods solemnly and Sandy sets back to work and within minutes the dream sand is at work easing the tension out of the thin frame of the immortal teen, the pained creases easing away slightly.

"Let's get him back to the pole." Bunny states and without a word North whistles for the team to come closer, the sleigh fitting between the narrow birch trees easily enough. The reindeer are still panting from the exertion of the trip to the lake and North briefly touches each animal in condolence for having to drive them at such a pace once again. Vixen, the lead bull snorts and shakes his impressive rack before stomping one cloven foot with the others doing similar acts of response. North smiles at the animals and speaks softly

"He treats you all kindly whenever he is at pole. Thank you my friends for moving with such haste." He awards Vixen with another stroke to his neck before taking back up the reins and maneuvering the sleigh around so the animals could have a clear shot to take off.

"Will you travel with me Bunny?" He questions, no hint of joke or mirth in his words and his eyes have gone steely. Bunnymund, notoriously afraid to the sleigh simply nods and pushes down his dislike and fear knowing it was more important he be with Jack when they arrived at the Pole.

"Count on it mate." He nods and with Sandy's dream sand still whirling around Jack's head the guardians begin the process of moving the scrawny body.

"He will be in pain…" Tooth trails off; having gained back some composure once the teen had been put to sleep. She dries her tears and suddenly she is no longer the bubbly, absent minded Tooth Fairy they all are familiar with.

"It will be lessened since he's out. Bloke's in rough shape but the sooner we get him to where we can help him the better off he will be." Bunny points out and the four guardians begin the slow process of moving the newest member of their ranks. North and Bunny support the narrow shoulders and back, worry about broken bones or internal injuries hampering their movements, while Tooth supports Jack's blistered legs. Sandy supports the younglings head, monitoring his dreams and adding more sand as needed to keep him from feeling too much pain.

Careful as they were however the winter spirit whimpers and coughs against the pain, his swollen face tense as his body tries to instinctively move away from the contact.

"Can you put him out further?" Bunny asks quietly once they are settled in the sleigh and Sandy purses his lips, a warning sign flashing about his head in response.

"Alright, I understand. Let's try and keep him still as possible alright mates?" Bunny instructs as North takes up the reins and the large antlered mammals begin to pick up speed. The lift off jolts everyone onboard and causes Jack to give a sobbing cry but within minutes the ride settles to just a light swaying.

For the first time in too many years Bunny isn't afraid of the ride.

He's too concerned about his young friend.

* * *

Author Note: so, I hope this intrigued you all enough to come back for the next chapter… which will be posted when I get around to writing it. Probably this weekend, maybe work on it tomorrow when I get back from my photography adventure hike –get off this damn campus!—but for now I am running off of 2 hours sleep and feel like death warmed over so I'm heading for my bed. Drop me a review, PM whatever, lemme know what you think. Also- woooo for Jack whump!


	2. Chapter 2

Where there is a Flame

Rating: T

Summary: Jack is badly injured while performing his duty as a Guardian. It is up to the others to help the spirit recover and also teach him that just because he was alone before doesn't mean he is now.

Author Note: Thank you to all those who have reviewed! When I got up this morning my inbox was flooded with reviews, follows and favorites it was amazing! But, on a more serious note chapter 2 was inspired by the new reports coming out of CT. No family should be torn apart by the senseless violence that took place at that Elementary school. Please take a moment of silence for those families before you read this.

* * *

Chapter 2

The minute the stretcher holding and incoming victim hits the floor of the Emergency Room her sobbing wails catches his attention from where he had been looking over the lone survivor of a car accident. The young boy wasn't expected to live through the night, his injuries so severe that even his touch did little to calm the child's internal terror. He places a ghostly pale hand on the youngster's forehead and within minutes the child is finally at peace. With a sad sigh the ancient spirit steps away and moves through the busy hall of the hospital, barely twitching as nurses and personnel run right through his form to the little boy's side as the machines wail and scream. Choking wails allow the saint to pinpoint the exact position of the terrified girl and within minutes he is entering the brightly lit bay. He approaches, frowning a little at the sight of the distraught child strapped to the back board soot staining her face and causing thick wet tracks to form on her round cheeks from her tears.

"Shhh… easy, easy my young friend." He coos softly and moves to smile at the little patient and watches as her large, scared eyes track his movement. Although her wailing screams have died down the tears spill freely from her eyes as the doctors begin ordering and the nurses scramble to carry out the orders.

"Sophie. I like that." He smiles widely and moves with the youngster as she is removed from the backboard, always staying within eyesight. He runs a hand over the tiny arm as she trembles and sighs as the information flows into his mind from her bright and colorful aura.

"Oh my little friend, I am sorry for your experience with the fire." He sighs and listens for a moment as the doctor gives a negative response to there being any broken bones or severe injuries.

"Look at that!" he laughs happily, causing Sophie to give a rasping giggle. "You came out only slightly singed, that is good news!" he explains, running his fingers through the wild hair as the little girl calms and focuses on the happily smiling nurse in the brightly colored uniform as she talks sweetly, holding up a plush toy which Sophie reaches out to accept, hugging the comforting item close to her little chest. With the youngster distracted the invisible spirit allows himself to frown, feeling the unmistakable signature within the girls shining aura.

A Guardian had saved her

He smiles to himself, filing away the interesting information for later just as two more people enter the overly crowded room. He glances up and sees what can only be Sophie's mother practically collapsing beside her little daughter.

"You are in good hands now my young friend. I will visit again later." He smiles down once more is makes to move out of the room happily knowing that this one child will be perfectly fine. He's about to phase through the door when the wide eyes of another child stops his movement, drawing him up short. He frowns, noticing immediately the related swirls and colors in this boy's aura. He smiles and waves before moving off at a quicker pace than before, alarmed that a child _that old_ would be able to see him. Children stopped being able to see his form when they reach school age, only seeing him again when they were about to be brought into the afterlife.

But this boy… this boy was special. His sister was too.

He smiles and makes his decision.

It was time to visit the Guardians.

* * *

The second the sleigh set down North began bellowing orders to Yeti and Elf alike, his demands setting them scrambling as the gravity of the situation becomes known throughout the complex. Jack hadn't moved after the initial jolt of takeoff, his thin body lacking the tension that would have made for a rougher ride. Sandy is monitoring the sand dancing above Jack's singed face, his lips pursed in concentration. Bunnymund pats the dream master's shoulder before leaving their injured companion in the hands of Tooth and Sandy to help prepare the room Jack will be placed in for recovery. Tooth hums a soft tune as she runs her thin fingers through Jack's soot encrusted silver hair not caring if the black gunk dulls her colorful finger scales.

"We will take care of him in the private chambers." North informs as Bunnymund walks over, indicating the narrow stairs that lead upward to the space rooms above the garage section of the complex.

"How do you propose we get him up there?" the Pooka asks, skepticism coloring his words just as the floorboard overhead are pulled away revealing the harry features of Phil and three other Yetis.

"We hoist him up." North plans and sweeps and arm to indicate the rapidly workbench top being carried by more Yetis.

"Do not worry Bunny." North places his large hand on the grey furred shoulder before moving back to command the Yetis carrying the detached worktop closer to the sleigh.

"Hey, hey there you." Bunny commands, drawing the attention of a She-Yeti who immediately steps up to receive the Pooka's orders.

"I am going to need every bottle of burn salve you have here, clean linin ripped up in strips for bandages, ice water, not cold faucet water but ice." The Yeti stops him and lets out a series of rumbling barks, telling him the tub in the room was already being modified to be placed on a bed of ice blocks and being filled with a slushy ice mixture from the ice outside. "PERFECT! We are also going to need tweezers, antibiotic creams." He finishes, clapping the tall creature on her broad shoulder as she retorts with work already being done.

"You, are a brilliant Sheila, credit to your people." He praises and the Yeti gives a soft roar in thanks before moving off to carrying out the Pooka's orders, barking and grumbling out orders to other Yetis.

"Bunny, we are ready to move him." Tooth calls over the commotion, bringing the grey furred Pooka back to the sleigh. Bunny resists the sad pull back into melancholy at the sight of the usually exuberant and laughing spirit so still.

"Alright mates, we are going to move him just like we did to get him on the sleigh. Our movements need to be slow but not jarring. Sandy, how's he looking?" Bunny instructs, taking up his position while Tooth gently grans ahold of Jack's narrow ankles, wincing out a small gasp as a section of burnt flesh sticks to her hand.

"Oi, Tooth, easy. I know it's not pleasant but it's going to happen. Get the job done." Bunny dictates, watching as the Fairies large, horrified eyes lock on his. Visibly the female guardian composes herself and Bunny can't help but feel a swell of pride at the strength she is displaying. Bunny gets a nod from Sandy and with a breathy count the four guardians pick their young friend up and soundlessly deposit him on the blanketed table top. Jack's body reacts to the treatment by tensing, a long moan sneaking through chapped and bleeding lips.

"Let's get him up." Bunny orders and the Yetis begin to move the makeshift gurney over to the awaiting hole in the ceiling where Phil and the others drop down chains to be hooked onto the table's brackets. North helps hook the chains as Sandy settles himself once more at the injured spirits head and gives a small wave as Phil and the others begin to pull up the tabletop.

"What is our next move Bunny?" North questions as he ushers Tooth and the Pooka upward by the stairway. Bunny has to think about it first and shakes his head sadly as they make it to the top, his mind drawing a blank.

"Bunnymund?" North inquires as his tall friend doesn't answer, stopping to gaze at the long eared guardian. Bunny scrambles to think, his knowledge chasing sense chasing what if's around his mind.

"I- I don't know Nick." He breathes, panic clutching at his chest. North shakes his head and places his large hands on both of Bunny's shaking shoulders.

"Listen to me Aster. You do know what to do, I have never dealt with burns to this degree, my knowledge rests in bleeding wounds, infections and sickness. Jack has a mortal form akin to mine but I never dealt with burns in my former life." He admits, blue eyes narrowing dangerously as Bunny absorbs his words.

"I have never dealt with a _winter_ spirit who went and got himself toasted!" he retorts icily and North shakes his head.

"He must be kept cool. The fire made his body too hot, possibly causing more injury." He begins and Bunnymund nods

"Yes, alright. We get him cool, then we start working on his burns and injuries." He states, moving to where Phil is helping to pick up the tabletop to transport it into the awaiting bathroom.

"North! In that massive library do you have anything on Winter Spirits?" Tooth suddenly asks, her large wings creating a breeze as she flits around, her baby fairy following closely and chirping.

"Yes, I do not know where exactly, but I am sure there is _something_ down there." He responds, frowning as he tries to recall if he'd ever seen one. Tooth doesn't wait and takes off like a bullet, causing Yetis to dive out of the way.

"North!" Bunny roars from the bathroom and the toy maker refocuses on the task at hand. The bathroom is crowded with five large Yeti's, a six foot rabbit, a tabletop and now the Russian. Bunnymund stretches himself out over the tub, bracing one leg on the windowsill and the other digging into the wooden wall, suspended by thick claws.

"Alright boys, we are going to do this nice and easy but quickly. Sandy, are we good?" The small man nods and begins to float over the slushy mix in the tub. Bunny takes a deep breath and gives a single quick nod, his large paws on either side of Jack's face, supporting his head as the Yeti's and North submerge the youngster's body into the slushy water.

The reaction is instantaneous

Jack's swollen eyes widen as much as possible, an animalistic scream tearing from his ravaged throat as his abused body thrashes in the bath, his chest heaving as the chill tears through his body. Jack struggles violently, his brain in survival mode and unable to process the sensations. North gives a loud curse in Russian as Jack lashes out with his legs, catching the guardian of wonder in the chest as the lithe body writhes and twists.

"N-nah… ugh." He gasps, thick coughs rattling his chest as he struggles. Bunnymund retains his grip, thankfully keeping Jack's face above the water enough so he doesn't draw in any of the water.

"Sandy! Put him out!" Bunny orders loudly as Jack grows even more violent, his choking coughs sending black mucus into the water as he sobs and struggles, swollen face screwed up in agony as he screams. High pitched wailing causing tears to spring into North's eyes as he watches the struggling child. Sandy throws a handful of dream sand but it seems to barley phase the wounded. He ramps up to try one more time but North's shout stops him

"NO! He's out, Jack is out. This is his body reacting, he is not awake." Sandy stops and looks down at the immortal teenager and notices the lack of awareness in his swollen eyes, the slivers of blue dull and unfocused as the body continues to thrash.

"I saw it… long time ago. The body reacts to pain, sensations even if the _mind_ isn't there to make it do so." North informs his accent thick and words tumbling out at a fast rate. As the words are spoken the fight seems to leave the winter spirits body. Coughs, thick and painful sounding continue to force the teen's chest upward with convulsions but he's stopped struggling. Pained whimpers and hacking gasps for air are all that is being produced as Jack's limp body sinks further into the icy bath. The three Guardians breathe easily while Phil and the others shake the half frozen water out of their fur.

"Alright… alright, uh, we need something for his head." A drench Bunnymund decrees and Phil gives a barking order as the other three disappear. Within a second one of them returns with a work stool fitted with towels for comfort and Bunny allows the Yeti to work. With a grunt the furry creature designates that it is safe to place Jack's head on the down. Bunny gently sets the young spirits head onto the makeshift stand and sighs when his mouth and nose don't slip beneath the liquid. With a grunt the tall Pooka brings himself back to standing on the floor, rotating his hips with a grimace. It's been too long since the guardian has had to bend in such positions, abused muscles protest sharply.

"Should we be worried that the water is not freezing?" North inquires in the silence that descends upon the small room. Sandy shifts a few images above his head and Bunny can only regard the unconscious form in the tub.

"Give it time mate; we don't know how long he was in that building or really what damage he's got. All we know is the little dag was overheated which isn't good for someone who controls the winter chill." Bunny counters and crosses his arms worriedly.

"Tooth is pursuing the library for anything that might help." North states, looking around the drenched bathroom before claiming the toilet seat as his place to sit. Sandy also procures a spot on the stained glass window sill, his attention still on the youngling.

"Well, we might as well settle in at least till _something_ happens." Bunny sighs and sinks to the floor, his head falling back against the tile with a _fwump_. The sound of Jack's ragged, rattling breath their only companion.

"Okay… this one says that winter spirits are vicious and sullen." Tooth dictates to Baby Tooth, her wings beating so quickly the turn the pages of the ancient books. Luckily she can read as fast as her wings beat.

"Not this one then." She chucks the book over her shoulder, allowing it to find a place to rest on the rapidly growing pile of ancient texts. A lot of them are written in Russian, German and what could possibly be Latin but the fairy doesn't have time to analyze. Grabbing another leather bound spine she flips it open and chucks it as the language is illegible. Baby Tooth chirps excitedly at her Mistress, drawing the larger fairy to a black bound book on the very end of the expansive top shelf. She takes the volume off the shelf and starts to thumb through the ancient pages, her eyes widening as her iridescent wings beat faster.

"This might be it Baby Tooth! Good job!" she shouts to the small fairy and takes off, clutching the handwritten journal to her feathery chest. She ducks and whirls past the continuously working Yeti's up to the guest section of the complex.

"NORTH!" she shouts barely managing to stop her motion before slamming into the wall at the rear of the small room.

"What is it?" North asks, sitting up and rubbing his large hands on his pants. Bunny cocks and ear in their direction as Tooth talks quickly, words blending together.

"Baby Tooth saw this and it's got a bunch of drawings of leaves and medical stuff like bones but it's in Russian or Islamic or I dunno just readit!" she throws the book at the large man who nearly drops it, scrambling to keep the ancient text out of the puddles as the fairy turns to peer down at the playful sprite in the slushy tub.

"Oh… look at him." She breathes sadly, eyes becoming sad once more. The swelling around the youngling's eyes has remained puffy with the skin bruising slightly.

"No change?" Sandy shakes his head

"At all?" tears begin to gather as Tooth kneels beside the porcelain basin, hand drifting over the hair plastered to the teens forehead, beginning to hum softly while Sandy calmly monitors the fantasies Jack is seeing in his mind.

"Bunny… this could be something." North calls over softly, forcing the tall rabbit spirit to uncurl from his place and stride across to the larger spirit. He looks at the old hand written pages and scoffs, ears cocking to the side in annoyance.

"I can't _read_ Russian." He states with an irritable clack of his teeth.

"I know this. But here, here is a small section on elemental spirits and bits of research." He taps a finger on the page with a frown. Bunny waits and resists the urge to stomp his foot in impatience.

"And?" he presses, knowing that both Sandy and Tooth were waiting too.

"This.. person observed that cold element spirits when they get overheated they tend to lose their ability to focus powers… the time depends on length spent in heat." He reads thickly, running his fingers along the words.

"Well… that's useless. We don't know how long he was in the house." Tooth states angrily from beside the injured spirit.

"No, no this is good." Bunny states but is cut off as North continues to read everyone oblivious to Sandy's frantic movements over on the windowsill.

"During recovery, elemental spirits are difficult in management. As their energies are regained they will sporadically use them without any apparent control." He continues as Sandy begins to frantically wave his arms, searching for anything that will gain the attention of the others. Wordlessly he crouches down and tries to sooth and weakly struggling teen as he tries to comprehend where he is. For Jack it's a terrifying ordeal, his body is no longer on fire but the chill is cutting into him almost as bad as the fire had. He tries to force his eyes open but something is weighing them down, keeping his vision swimming and dangerously narrow.

He panics.

The air that had moments before been passing feebly into his lungs is suddenly non existent

The only noise he can make is a frightened sob that quickly turns into a scream of terror

"Shit!" Bunny curses loudly, slipping on the ice water as he scrambles to get over to the tub. Tooth is frantically trying to calm the youngster but Jack isn't listening, lashing out and trying to find purchase on the slippery tub bottom.

"Jack! Calm down, calm down! Ohhhh please Jack!" Tooth pleads, bending in closer only to be drenched with a spray of chilling water as Jack's long fingers latch onto the corner of the basin.

"Sandy!" Bunny shouts as the small man tries to cast his sand he's not fast enough. In a show of impressive strength born of self-preservation the loner spirit hauls his body out of the icy slush only to slam chest first onto the tiled floor, his chest heaving as he vomits up sooty black gunk. Bunny is beside the teen instantly, his large paws pressing the scrawny shoulders down as Jack tries to weakly get away from what he perceives as a threat.

"Jack, calm down mate. Calm down, listen to me, listen. Calm.." Bunny soothes as Jack retches up more black gunk and draws in wheezing sobs as he curls into himself, shuddering violently.

"Okay, okay. Are you with me snowball?" Bunny jokes gently and shares worried glances with the other guardians who are gathered close by.

"Bahnneee…" Jack wheezes, swollen eyes struggling to open

"Yeah Jack it's me. Everyone else is here too but I need you to be calm alright." He explains slowly, finding the shuddering and twitching coming in waves as the youth breathes and coughs.

"dh… duh." He starts but can't seem to finish as his body heaves violently once more, producing more sticky looking tar and leaving the winter spirit gasping, his usually pearly white teeth stained a grotesque black as the sooty tar gathers on his pale lips.

"duhn't fffeell goow—d" he gasps out and curls further into himself, breaking open the burns on his back which seep a dark blood. Bunny nods his head, ears pressing against his skull.

"I know Jack, I know. We're going to take care of you." Tooth states firmly, trying to get closer to the teen but stops as Jack's body heaves sharply with a sobbing cry. The four older guardians are at a loss of what to do as the teen curls himself up further, sobbing openly into his ruined sweatshirt.

"We're going to take care of you… promise." Bunny whispers sadly, sharing a sad look with North and Sandy.

* * *

Author Note: My hike was short. The place I went was interesting, almost slid into pond trying to take up close shots of a water fall with ice on it. Scared some water rats and wood peckers, didn't stay long since the trails weren't _trails_ and I have this fear of falling into Northern NJ sink holes out in the woods. (We don't have random sink holes in New England!) If anyone can tell me who the spirit in the hospital might be you will get a cookie! Drop me a review if you feel it is deserved!


	3. Chapter 3

Where there is a Flame

Rating: T

Summary: Jack is badly injured while performing his duty as a Guardian. It is up to the others to help the spirit recover and also teach him that just because he was alone before doesn't mean he is now.

Author Note: Well, since the internet and cable at the college are on the fritz tonight I decided to continue writing for your reading pleasure. Instead of writing an Economics extra credit and studying for my Equine Muscleskeletal final on Monday I'm gunna sit on my couch and keep this story rolling!

* * *

Chapter 3

Jack blissfully slipped into a naturally induced state of unconsciousness once he'd ejected himself from the ice bath the others had put him in. Now with the youngster stretched out on the cold tiles of the guest bathroom Bunny and North set to work drying and taking stock of the injuries. Sandy and Tooth had to leave not long after the youth had curled further into himself and slipped from awareness.

Their jobs, as much as they hated it sometimes, took precedence

The two holiday spirits set to work grimly and silently, any words that were exchanged were done so with the same volume one would use in the bedroom of a sick loved one. Jack's now limp frame was easily maneuvered out of the tattered and charred blue sweatshirt while North wrangled with the knotted rope holding the teen's pants around his narrow hips. Bunnymund grit his teeth at the idea that the kid was essentially wearing the same clothes he had died in over three hundred years previously.

Even Nicholas St. North had changed his wardrobe

It dawns on the Pooka at that moment, that without another's guidance and educated hand to steer the youth he probably had nothing else, swiping what he could manage as the world changed around him.

"It is saddening yes?" North comments softly, finally giving up on working at the knot and slicing through it with a deadly sharp boot knife, rendering the relic's job done.

"To think… "he begins but stops the words from forming with a quick shake of his head.

"Jack is no longer without the guidance denied to him for so long." North reassures steadily as he works the rough material off the lithe legs of their young friend, ever the professional he doesn't spare a single movement. Conscious of how private the spirit is the toy maker produces a thick towel to replace the sodden and beaten twill pants which he folds over the rim of the tub. Bunny works at getting the ancient tunic off the teen, the fabric practically shredding in his grasp.

"Seems like the only thing holding this together was frost and a prayer." Bunny remarks as the garment shreds under the most delicate of touches. North winces at the state of what use to be a warmly woven fabric, now reduced to threadbare tatters. Without the billowing effects of the large hooded sweatshirt Jack Frost is revealed as being a narrow and frightfully thin child, boney surfaces sticking out where a layer of fat and muscle would be covering on a healthy mortal. North had seen this numerous times during his mortal days, the skeletal shape of people in villages who didn't have enough food or resources to feed the adults and growing children.

He saw a lot of death in his mortal life, too much of it caused by people not having what they needed to survive.

"Hell's teeth, does the kid ever eat?" Bunnymund swears softly, using another towel to pat dry the youngster's shoulders and dry his hair.

"His body is as when he died." North remarks, examining the severe burning along the boys feet and picking away the debris with a pair of sanitized tweezers. Bunny's ears twitch and lay back snugly against his skull.

"I…" he begins but North continues his soft speech as he works, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. Bunny continues his own examination, finding the sharp planes of the teen's back filled with debris, the burnt skin coming off in hunks as he works to peel it away to healthy flesh.

"Jack is… three hundred yes? His home seems to be that lake in Burgees, which three hundred years ago was.."

"In a war." Bunny finishes, remembering those turbulent years where very few children laughed or found pleasure in his eggs. Children from that area were always working, always sad and seemed to never laugh. Jack was one of those children, working hard to return to his home and his bed hungry and tired.

Yet, something tells the Pooka that Jack _laughed_ and brought laughter to those around him

"He is happy now Aster." North tries and purses his lips as he struggles with a particular nasty hunk of debris.

"Oh yeah, real happy, he is burnt and passed out on your guest bathroom floor." The Australian accent is thick with emotion as he works.

"Indeed." North agrees and the two settle down into silence, working diligently to remove what they could that would impair the healing.

"This is going to get worse before it gets better North, the skin that grows back will be black and scabby, it will have to be removed daily to ensure that the skin heals properly." Bunny informs as he holds Jack's narrow shoulders so the toy maker can spread the burn salve. North nods and pauses in his work to pick up a series of bandages.

"We will do it, until he is fully healed."

"His eyes are still swollen." Bunny remarks, noting the redness of the usually pale skin, remembering the color of what should have been the whites of his eyes and gently probes the area as North finishes bandaging the burns on Jacks shoulders.

"Alright, we will put the salve around his eyes and cover them, let the eyes heal themselves." North decides and begins creating salve drenched pads for the teen's swollen eyes while Bunny gently pries the puffy lids open. The large female Yeti- who Bunny was informed by North was actually Phil's mate named Janis- had stopped by briefly with a narrow bottle she tersely explained was meant to provide a long term washing for his eyes. Bunny, gently deposits the pale green drops into Jack's red eyes before covering them with padded gauze.

"Alright, he looks like a proper mummy." Bunny remarks with an edge of humor tinting his words and North gives a rumbling grunt in return.

"We should move him to the bedroom. Janis had changed the sheets to a different kind of fabric so Jack won't become overheated." North informs, pushing himself up onto his feet with a groan. Both guardians are sore, overstrung and their muscles ache from being too taut for so long.

"Once settled he needs fluids." Bunny remarks as the two work to hoist the light teen up so he can be moved out of the bathroom for the first time in over six hours. Together the holiday spirits make the youngster comfortable and finally step back. North pulls the towel out front underneath the sheets before folding it.

"Good job." Bunnymund remarks, gently easing the limp head upward and pressing a glass of cool water to the slack lips, slowly providing the injured spirit with just enough water so he wouldn't choke before messaging his throat, Jack swallows reflectively and manages only a few mouthfuls but it was enough.

"It's the best we can do for now. Come, the elves have cooked up a simple meal. We must keep up our strengths in order to help our young friend." North claps a hand onto the grey furred shoulder, easing the six foot Pooka out to the common room where the elves had indeed set up a light meal of roasted vegetables and a Russian dish that steams lightly. Wearily the two sit on the couch beside each other, picking through the food absently.

"He will be fine." North states, chewing on a pastry looking thing.

"Yup. Given time he will be up and annoying the hell out of us all again." Bunny agrees, snapping a raw carrot in half with his front teeth. They continue to eat in silence for a few more minutes before Bunny's eyes track to the leather bound book.

"Any ideas as to who would have written that?" he asks, gesturing towards the small item resting in front of North who simply glances at it.

"There is no signature. I will look through it more, my curiosity is getting the best of me." He smirks and taps the book with his thick finger, putting down his fork with an abnormally loud _clink_. Bunny pushes the food around on his plate for a moment longer before tossing the utensil aside with a frustrated sigh. North, now involved with the small book glances over at his longtime friend.

"Bunny, go and shower. Sleep if need be, I will sit and wait for any change in Jack's condition." He assures before turning back to the tome in his hands. Bunny sighs and runs his hands over his ears before rubbing at his eyes tiredly. The salve that was put on the burns is sticking up patches of his fur, making mini Mohawks of grey hair over his forearms and chest.

"Alright. But, if he so much as peeps, I want to know about it." He relents finally and North only smirks

"Yes, yes. Your shift will come in couple of hours." He assures but Bunny can do little other than shake his head.

"I mean it North! A single peep!" he demands before moving out of the common room to the other set of guest rooms and their bathrooms. North grunts in response and settles further back into the cushion of the couch, eyes tearing through the neatly inked words with half of his attention on any noises from the room where the winter spirit is recovering.

* * *

He liked going to day care centers and kindergartens, playing with the children as they blissfully ran around the protected yards, screaming and developing muscles that would aid with their coordination and skill development later in life. He was currently sitting in the sandbox, watching as his young friend from the hospital digs her small fingers through the sand, chatting amicably with her young friend Elaina who is throwing small fistfuls of sand at the young boy, Jordan. He smiles and comments every now and then, drawing the youngling's attentions.

"Elaina, you shouldn't throw sand." He dictates gently but the little girl giggles and continues raining her young male friend with the sand.

"Jordan, you're just going to have to get use to this treatment… little Elaina _likes_ you. You can expect swift punches, pushing and large gifts of valentine's day." He chirps happily, making Jordan look over at him and smile warmly. Sophie continues to dig, playing with a few sticks and toys that live in the box. Although she doesn't really pay him much mind the invisible walker doesn't much care, he enjoys reading the youngsters colorful aura. Sophie had no negative outcomes from her near brush with death but was kept in the hospital overnight before being brought back to her Grandmother's home.

"I will see you all later yes?" he asks and quickly stands and walks away, phasing through the fencing surrounding the yard. He walks amongst the people of the small town, enjoying the early fall sun as he makes his way to the other side of town. The middle school was just letting out and he stops to watch as the elder sibling walks with a group of friends out of the school doors and down the sidewalk, their hushed conversation causing them to press closer together. Intrigued he follows, managing to get within earshot but still remaining undetected by the youngster that could see him in the hospital.

"Listen, I know I saw Jack above the smoke. _He_ got Sophie out." The brown haired boys insists.

"Yeah, but wouldn't Jack had… melted? I mean he's made of ice and snow an' stuff right?" one of the other boys comments as they walk quickly down the sidewalk, the others murmuring in agreement.

Huh. Interesting

* * *

North had just gotten to his feet to stretch the kinks out of his back and refill his coffee cup from the percolator over the fire. Pulling the half-moon wire glasses from his nose the Russian rubs at the bony bridge for several moments. He had been sitting beside the injured spirit's bedside from the time Bunny had left to get cleaned up and some rest right through till the early morning hours, keeping himself busy by examining the book Tooth had found and telling Jack soft stories from previous adventures. Now, the fire is beginning to die and the coffee tastes like tin so he sets himself to stoking the fireplace and replacing the old coffee for new.

Then he heard it

The breathy groan and the sound of shifting sheets

North turns quickly from the fireplace to watch as a scrawny, pale arm gropes around blindly as Jack moans.

"Easy Jack." North commands lightly, reaching the bedside just as long fingers scramble to latch onto something. His skin is cool to the touch, a discovery North smiles at even though the silver haired youngling flinches at his sudden appearance, moving his bandaged face in the general direction of noise and air movement.

"wh..r?" the injured spirit slurs, voice strained and scratchy but he is aware enough to speak, a fact that the long lived Russian will not argue with.

"You are at Santoff Claussen." He states merrily while pouring out a ration of water and shifting to help prop Jack's narrow upper body up so he can drink. Jack flinches away from the contact quickly, earning himself a strangled yelp of pain. North quickly soothes the immortal child who cringes away from any contact and practically chokes on the glass of water, his teeth clacking against the rim and causing him to flinch away.

"It's only water. Easy, small sips." He presses, allowing the teenager to take his time in accepting the water. Once Jack settles down enough to realize that the glass is still waiting he begins to drink greedily, sucking down the liquid in desperation to sooth the burning ache in his throat. North withdraws the glass after a few large gulps, suddenly afraid that the boy would make himself sick.

"No.." he moans, pale fingers trying to find the missing glass once more even as North settles his upper body back against the soft pillows.

"Yes, for now you rest. I will give you more water in a little bit." North assures and watches sadly as Jack's long and cold fingers curl into the sleeve of his sweater tightly.

"N-north?" Jack whimpers.

"Yes, Jack. No worries now, relax." North pats his forearm reassuringly, leaning close to the wounded teens ear so Jack doesn't have to struggle to find the larger man through the gauze.

"Now… I know you are scared. You were injured, do you remember the fire?" he asks and the teen gives a shuddering nod.

"Ca-can't see Noorthhh." He wheezes, a cough building in his chest.

"Yes, your eyes were swollen. You have to leave them covered so they can heal." North informs, still bent close to the youngsters ear. Jack licks his lips and gives a moan as he tries to shift but soon gives up and just focuses on breathing.

"Jack?"

"Mmm.."

"Can you say 'peep'?" North smiles and the pale teen gives a weak wheezing laugh.

* * *

Author Note: It's not as long as the other chapters but figured even more can be explained in the next chapter. Also, no one has guessed the mysterious guy. He will be revealed… later on. Don't really know how long this fic is going to be, I'm just going to keep writing till it fizzles out to a decent ending. Well, please shoot me a review if you deem it worthy! I am off to go yell at my inconsiderate neighbors who seem to like slamming their door, screaming and acting like wild drunks. I really hate college apartments.


	4. Chapter 4

Where there is a Flame

Rating: T

Summary: Jack is badly injured while performing his duty as a Guardian. It is up to the others to help the spirit recover and also teach him that just because he was alone before doesn't mean he is now.

Author Note: You folks are amazing. The crazy response to this little story, it amazes me. I hope these characters are in character, I only saw the movie once (the day it came out) and have been meaning to get back and see it but damn finals and lack of money. Being an adult sucks, honestly. That is why I write, to make life not suck so bad. Tooth is hard to write, I'm not sure how I feel about her in the film but I already know I'm crap at writing her. From here on out, there will be more Jack. Promise.

* * *

Chapter 4

Two days had passed since the Guardian of Fun regained enough sense to understand what was going on around him. Two days where North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy worked together to remove the eschar from the healing burns, leaving the injuries raw and seeping but assured that the healing skin would reform into healthy patches and hopefully not scar as badly as burns left unattended. Two days since the large burns were sustained and they had finally expanded to their full size. Tooth had returned to check on the younger spirit early that morning and was mortified to see the burns as Bunny started to unwrap each site.

"He looks worse! What have you been doing?" she demands angrily, fluttering around the bed to where she can place a soothing hand on the teen's forehead. Bunny continues to roll the outer bandages while Janis holds a basin for the used gauze pads.

"It's all a part of the process. For burns it takes a few days before the full extent of the damage is revealed." Bunny dictates, words for a _very_ long time ago slipping out as he works methodically, barely listening as the fairy begins to speak to the unconscious teen. With the thick bandages removed from his feet Bunny takes a moment of contemplate the injuries. The skin is still raw and weeping but he is happy to note the beginning of healing.

"He looks so sad." Tooth mutters, once more running her long fingers through the sleeping spirits hair, combing the strands in different directions. Bunny gives a grunt in response and nods to Janis who moves to the upper part of the bed and eases the limp body up so the Pooka can get to the bandages along the teens back.

"What can I do?" Tooth asks, moving out the way to allow the larger guardian access. Bunny unwinds the length of bandage and glances around before handing the torn up sheet to the iridescently colored fairy.

"Reroll this one, also grab that basin for the used gauze." He provides and she sets to her tasks, all too happy to be helping in any way. Bunny quickly pulls the gauze off the burns along the teens back refusing to wince at the amount of eschar attached to the pads. Janis gives an approving grunt and Bunny nods in return.

"Yes, the burns are starting to look pretty good. Hopefully the kid heals like the rest of us and as long as we keep the burns clean and free from the thick scabs he should heal in no time." He is optimistic but from where Tooth is working the burns look horrific and incredibly painful.

"Now what?" she asks nervously watching as Janis continues to hold onto the limp spirit, his bandaged face pressed firmly against her chestnut colored fur while Bunny works his way into a plastic smock, complete with sleeves and massive gloves designed for the Yeti's to use.

"No laughing." He snaps irritably while trying to get to the tie in the back. Tooth smothers her giggle of delight at seeing the usually stoic grey furred warrior geared up like one of the Yeti's and quickly moves to help tie the protective shield on.

"We can't risk getting hair or dander into the injuries, at least not till they begin to heal properly." He offers by way of explanation before taking over for Janis who quickly garbs herself in the same manner but with the practiced ease of someone familiar with the routine.

"Alright, let's get this bugger into bath number one." Bunny states with a happy edge to his tone but Tooth knows its fake and chooses not to comment, staying out of the way as Janis and Bunny work to maneuver the limp teen into the bathroom. Tooth casually grabs at the sheet as the tag team starts to move, concerned about the clean sheets landing on the dirty floor Tooth begins to fold before following them into the bathroom. Jack was gently submerged, his body tensing as the water hits the painfully hot burns but does little more than jerk away, water splashing a bit. Janis grunts at the youngster and soothes his distress by patting the tip of his nose gently causing Jack's pale lips to draw back in a small smile. Tooth moves in closer and keeps her attention focused on Bunny's movements as Janis continues to monitor Jack's head. The water level is much lower than it was the first day but just as cold and from the content look on his pale face it is blissful.

"He really likes these huh?" Tooth asks, moving around and choosing not to notice as Janis places a hand towel into the water, shielding the teen's dignity from the only female guardian on the team.

"Yeah, he's going to like them up until he becomes more aware of what is exactly going on." Bunny states distractedly as he kneels down at the foot of the tub and sets to work with a brush in one paw and a set of large-Yeti sized- tweezers in the other. Tooth becomes nervous just then, watching with a rolling stomach as the Pooka begins to scrub away at the forming brownish black scabs, often pulling at the larger patches with the tweezers.

"He doesn't feel any of that?" she squeaks, suddenly worried as the Pooka scrubs a bit harder.

"Not really… I mean, I'm sure he _feels_ something but Janis and the other She-Yeti's cooked up this cream that reduces the pain on the skin level. Of course, him being off in la la land helps too." Bunny responds with a gesture towards Janis who gives an appeased gruff bark. Bunny continues to scrub and pick at the thick pads on Jack's feet for several more minutes before lifting one leg to get at the scalds along the backside of the pale calf. Tooth nervously buzzes around, trying to find something to occupy herself with.

"Janis, could you help hold this leg. Tooth, you can take over at his head. Do _not_ let his head dip into the water." Bunny suggests, an irritable tint to his words as the two females switch positions with Janis giving Tooth some quick instructions on how to keep Jack calm and still if he should come around during the process. Tooth nodes sternly with acceptance of her new role and eases herself down so she can rest her small hands on either side of the gauze and begins singing a ditty she learned as a mortal child.

The sound of her soft singing and Bunny's swipe to clear the brush are the only sounds in the bathroom for the next hour or so.

Once the treatment is complete Janis takes over and gives the youngster a thorough cleaning to ensure he is clean and fresh before the two replace the ointment and bandages. The whole process took a little over three hours and by the time Jack was settled back into the freshly changed bed both Sandy and North had arrived to take over, the change allowing Bunny to get back to his warren, Tooth her fairies and Janis the sewing floor where she worked building children's clothes.

"Bad news." North announces softly as Bunny says good bye to Janis with a thump on her broad shoulders with his paw as the group move out of the sick room and into the common area. Laying on the table was the small black book and the ancient staff that Jack never let out of his sight. The staff itself lacked the subtle glow of Jack's power but all four Guardians could feel reside of the winter spirits power clinging to the antiquated fibers.

"It is a bit charred." North points out, picking up the staff to rotate the hook itself for the others to see thick patches of blackened wood and Tooth can only shake her head. Jack would be heartbroken, the staff being his only true possession for the past three hundred years. It was the first thing he saw when he woke up out of the lake to walk invisibly amongst the mortals of the world.

"It is not ordinary wood. If my Yeti's tried to remake it, I fear Jack would undoubtedly notice." North informs, his large hand running the length of the charred section before wiping the black off on his torn and stained work pants.

"We know he repaired it when Pitch broke it, it wouldn't surprise me if he could repair it again." Tooth states nervously, her hangs wringing together as she moves about the room. North nods sadly and then picks up the book, his usually happy expression changing to an even more subdued frown.

"This is another matter. I have looked through this book many times and I can reasonably say that the findings come from a more sinister method than simply helping a friend." Tooth frowns and Bunny's eyes widen as Sandy shakes his head in anger.

"This book depicts _experiments_ done upon spirits… some of the entries dictating their endings." He informs sadly, and is about to continue when Tooth's nimble fingers snatch the dreadful item out of the toy makers hand.

"This is disgraceful! This is what you have been using to help Jack?! Information gained through torture and.. and _death_?!" she shouts and Bunny winces, his ears dropping back quickly protect his hearing while Sandy wrestles with Tooth who is nearing the fire, the book held in her trembling fingers.

"Stop Tooth!" North shouts, leaping to also stop the emotionally fueled mission. The fairy, seeing the approaching danger throws the offending object at the flames but Sandy creates a large hand that catches the volume easily before the smaller guardian clutches the book and backs quickly away as North restrains their longtime friend.

"Although it is a book written from causing pain to others like us—like Jack, it has helped!" North tries to reason but Tooth only shakes her head, tears falling rapidly from her eyes. Bunnymund is about to join in on the conversation in defense of the writings but his hearing catches on a soft noise. Out of place amongst the shouting and action in the common room, both ears perking upward and swiveling towards the sick room.

"Jack's awake." He snaps irritably and makes for the room, leaving the others to sort out their priorities, which doesn't take them long since they enter the room a moment later in time to see Bunnymund get blasted a weak ice attack. Bunny snorts loudly and yelps as the ice slush mixture makes it up his nose and into his ears, causing the large Pooka to stumble backward a few feet. To the other guardians it would have been a laughter inducing moment but their eyes are drawn to where the injured teen is scrambling to get away, his body twisted up in the sheets as he blindly kicks out. North moves forward, knowing full well that even though the charred staff in the other room is the _conduit_ of his power, Jack himself is a strong adversary without it as well. Jack's face is scrunched up beneath the gauze as he tries to listen and take in what is going on around him, his body tensed and ready to lash out.

"Jack." He calls softly, earning an undignified squeak from the brash youngster as he moves backward and off the bed, his body connecting with the hard floor harshly. Jack's world explodes in pain and for a moment he can barely register what's going on around him, the world narrowing to a single thought of pain. He cries out but quickly grits his teeth, forcing his body to move through the pain.

Find a safe place

Put your back against something

_Remember Jackson, when you're facing an unknown number of people the best place to put yourself is with your back against a wall. No one can get a drop on you that way_

Words from the past send the youngster backward, his movements hampered by an increasing hum of pain in his legs and shoulders but eventually he finds something solid at his back. He shivers as the cool air attacks his skin—realizing belatedly that there is much _more_ skin exposed than normal and he hunches further into himself. He listens for any noise above his own shuddering breathing, each inhale causing a crackling in his chest but he listens closely, tilting his head in each direction.

"Okay, okay." The nervous words tumble out quickly from an unknown source, the movement of air near his face telling him the person is fairly close and he strikes out sharply, allowing satisfaction to creep into his mind even as his stomach rolls at scoring a hard hit to the assailant, sending them reeling backward with a yelp. Bunnymund watches the situation carefully, trying desperately to get to Tooth as she flies closer to the defensive teen. North tries to snarl a warning but the Tooth Fairy isn't listening and within seconds of moving within range the teenager strikes out, his uncoordinated blow slamming into the fairies throat area, sending her backward out of range with a cry. Bunny spares her a look to make sure it's nothing serious and at her nod he returns focus back to the situation. Jack is curled up in the corner of the room, his knees drawn upward to his chest and bandaged face slunk low as he strains to listen, chest heaving for air with each passing second.

"Alright… everyone calm down." He suddenly demands, drawing the attention of Sandy and North but also of their injured friend. Jack listens intently for a moment as Bunny ventures a bit closer, his arm throwing a wild haymaker punch in his general direction but the large warrior remains just far enough out of reach.

"Jacko?" he questions gently, watching as the kid makes another uncoordinated attempt to lash out, this time with his bandaged leg.

"Listen snowball, you undo all those bandages and I will _give_ you a reason to throw punches. Now calm yourself down." He orders harshly and the change is instant, Jack's body loses all its tension.

"Bunnymund?" he questions in a ravaged voice from his corner, fingers stretched out as if seeking the soft fur. Bunny obliges, catching one hand with his own paw and suddenly Jack is rushing towards him in a single exhausted movement.

"I was alone!" he cries out, words muffled by the Pooka's thick fur. "I-I couldn't see an—and I heard arguing… sounded li-like fighting an.. and.." he breaks off, harsh coughs stealing the words from his tongue as he curls over onto himself, desperately trying to regain his breathing.

"Alright, alright calm down mate. Calm down now." He soothes and glances over at North who is tending to Tooth while Sandy pats her knee soothingly.

"Wh- where… why can't I see?" Jack continues, his words carrying the tone of a lost child. Bunny shakes his head for a moment and readjusts his grip on Jack's narrow shoulders earning a hissing breath from the boy in his arms.

"Let's get you back in bed… your kind of giving everyone a show." He offers by way of coaxing the self-conscious teen back to where Bunny can examine him better for renewed damage. Jack swallows thickly as his cheeks burn a light pink.

"Is Tooth here?" he whispers just loud enough for Bunnymund and the large warrior gives a throaty chuckle in response.

"You betcha mate. Cocked her a good one too." To which Jack gives an audible groan but accepts the sheet Bunny presses into his hands eagerly, barely allowing the grey furred warrior to help him. Bunny shares a snicker with Sandy at the teen's distress before helping him to settle back onto the bed where he gasps and shudders from exhaustion and pain.

"Is Tooth alright?" he breathes shakily, shame and embarrassment coloring his pale cheeks as Bunny and Sandy resort the sheets and blankets. Tooth gives a soft chirp and sips at the water North is presenting her with.

"Yeah, she will be alright mate. Just relax for a moment alright." Bunny counters worriedly as the narrow shoulders twitch and tremble every time one of them get too close or move quickly. It should be expected for the winter spirit to be so in tuned with their movements, each extension or flexion of an arm produces a small move in the air current. For a spirit that moves through the wind as casually as a leaf on a fall day, the small air currents inside a room have to be easier to decipher.

"What happened?" he asks before taking a long haul off a glass of water Sandy presents him with. Bunny sighs and looks over at North and Tooth who both give a shrug. Even Sandy can't give him an indication on what he should say and how much. The Pooka gives a loud sigh and drops onto the bed, causing Jack to choke and sputter on the water in his haste to move out of the way. Sandy glares at the tall rabbit but Bunnymund only returns the glare and waits for Jack to calm down.

"Alright Jack. Two days ago you saved Sophie from being killed in a fire." He begins and Jack's formerly calm demeanor changes rapidly, his hands latching out to grab at something as he stumbles over his words.

"alright… is, Sophie. Is she …. Okay? Is she alright—okay?" he asks desperately and Sandy gives the boy a sympathetic pat on his trembling arm. Bunnymund pushes the teen back onto the pillows not liking the pallor of the boy's face.

"She is fine. Sandy checked up on her last night. The house is destroyed but Jamie, Sophie and their mother are all okay and are staying with a Grandparent. Sophie wouldn't _be_ alright if it wasn't for you and your reckless streak." Bunny finishes, hoping to extract a smile from the younger guardian but Jack doesn't take the bait. He sighs and reclines deeper into the pillows, his world suddenly caving in on him as exhaustion cuts through the adrenaline.

"Your eyes are covered because you may have injured them or irritated them. The bandages _will_ stay on till **I** say they can be removed, got it?" Bunny urges, noticing the way the kids head keeps tipping to the side only to jerk in his direction once more.

"Yeah… gotcha. She is really okay?" Jack asks once more, the words beginning to slur but his need for reassurance breaking through his bodies need to sleep.

"Yes, Sophie is fine. Sandy gave her a nice dream of a carousel and big plush toy rabbits." He frowns at the small spirit who only grins widely in response. Jack seems to miss the reference through and sleepily nods, his head falling to the side once more and staying there. Bunny replaces the sheet over the teen's chest and makes to stand up when Jack's soft voice pulls his attention back to the bed.

"Why the hells am I naked though…" he trails off, words slurring off into a bit of drool hitting the pillow as sleep—and some dream sand—send him into oblivion.

"There better be no bunnies in that one or you're a dead man mate." Bunny threatens softly and Sandy can only respond with a series of rapid symbols above his head.

* * *

Author Note: The guesses for the 'mystery spirit' are interesting. No, he is not death. **Chibi heishi** actually got close (hands out a cookie). You will see more of the dear NOT a full OC in the future, but for now he is a Saint of some kind. No, this fic will not have a religious edge to it (I just don't do those-like at all) so just hang in there. Anyway, I am heading for home this week so I don't know if there will be an update before the weekend ( 4 ½ hour drive home right after Equine Health on Thursday WOO!). Thank you for reading, please drop a review if you are so inclined to do so. _Also, I love Jack/Bunny interaction –NOT in a slash way but in a budding 'brotherly relationship' kind of way. I do not write slash or romance, read my profile for more info on that. _


	5. Chapter 5

Where there is a Flame

Rating: T

Summary: Jack is badly injured while performing his duty as a Guardian. It is up to the others to help the spirit recover and also teach him that just because he was alone before doesn't mean he is now.

Author Note: This story has taken on a life of its own. Honestly, it's a monster. I just finished my EMS final, heading off to Economics (FAIL) and then I have a History final tomorrow. Then, because my school extended the semester due to Sandy I am hanging around till Thursday morning (attendance counts) so I will probably be updating since I have nothing else to do that's overly pressing after tonight. ONWARD to the fic!

* * *

Chapter 5

"I want my pants back."

"No."

The demand has been on repeat for the past four days. Every time one of the guardians came in to attend to the bed ridden winter spirit they were met with the same demand.

"Why the hell not?" he retorts back and Bunnymund gives a long sigh.

"'Cause I said so. That's why." The Pooka replies easily enough, setting out the new bandages. The removal of the eschar was a slow process for Bunny and a horribly painful experience for the now aware teenager. The first time Jack had been moved from the bed to the bath he'd laughed and joked, giving a loud whoop at the touch of the icy water.

By the end of the experience Jack was being held down by Janis' strong arms, writhing in agony and striking out viciously with his injured legs.

"That's not an answer." Jack snarls irritably, itching at the damp bandages surrounding his eyes with one long finger before sighing once more. Bunny ignores the squirming and flashes of temper that he and the other guardians have become so familiar with. Since his initial waking and violent reaction the teenage Guardian of Fun had become a mess of energy and misery.

"Sit still." He orders, his back still turned but one ear cocked backward to listen while he mixes up a new type of salve. The pungent stench from the crushed up roots is dead on, the stench threatening to take Bunnymund back to a time long ago but he clamps down on those memories and refocuses back on the squirming mess behind him.

"Give me my pants back and I'll sit still." Jack trades hopefully but Bunnymund just snorts a negative and continues to add water to his mixture. Jack gives a despondent sigh and picks at the bandages around his eyes irritably. It was difficult for the teen to sit still for very long, even when he wasn't injured Jack tended to always be up and moving, continuously active and impatient for the next adventure. Sitting idle _bothered_ the elemental spirit, the urge to get up and _move_ unbearable.

He tried it once.

Getting up with hopes of making it to a window, even though he couldn't _see_ the window the call of the outside cold beckoned to him, the call strumming through his mind like fingers across a writing board, painful and sharp. That one attempt ended with Jack toppling over and one of North's basins in pieces on the floor. Usually he can ignore it but there are times when the call and song of the icy cold outside the window takes over his existence, his focus dwindling down to the urge to _get out, move, and play in the cold and wind_.

"We both know Jack, that if I give you something to wear you will be up and tearing around like a rabid dog." Bunny retorts waiting for the retort that would be flung his way.

Nothing. Not even the sound of bed sheets moving restlessly.

Bunny glances over his shoulder at the bed and finds the youngster in his usually slumped position, the burns along his shoulders and arms contrasting starkly with the deathly white of his healthy complexion. Pale blue veins are visible through the white of the boy's skin, the pathways working in such a way to give the illusion that Jack was simply a puzzle, a mosaic of ice water with skin stretched over it set to a living setting.

"Jack." He calls, watching as the bandaged head cocks to one side as if listening intently to something only he can hear. The only movement is the rise and fall of Jack's narrow chest, the bony planes of his ribs notable upon every inhale.

"Jacko." Bunny calls again, this time stepping closer to the teen as he sits there, oblivious.

The kid had been doing that a lot lately, zoning out. Sandy had first reported to odd behavior during his shift, witnessing the strange comatose behavior while entertaining the teen with a hand game easily played by both spirits. Tooth had also noticed it the few times she had stopped by. The fairy never stayed long, her vibrant energy seemed to set the younger spirit off making him twitchier to be up and moving.

"Snowball?" he tries again, using the nickname he'd use to get a rise out of the sullen child. Cautiously the large Pooka touches Jack just above his knee, the sheet doing little to buffer the chill radiating off the spirit. The reaction is instantaneous and leaves the warrior scrambling backward to avoid the wild blow aimed at his face.

"Easy Jack." Bunny counters and watches as the teen begins to move restlessly on the bed once more, his fingers twisting the sheets as he fidgets.

"Sorry." He provides in a small voice, cheeks burning a pale pink in shame as he tries to avoid the Pooka's touch.

"No harm done. Where did you go?" he asks, gently setting the teen to sitting still with a brush of the new salve over the healing injuries. The burns are seeping less and the edges are showing healthy remodeling but the wounds are still inflamed and painful, easily broken open when the areas are stressed.

"What do you mean 'where did I go', I haven't been able to go _anywhere_, 'cause someone took my pants!" he snaps irritably back, swinging one boney arm out erratically. Bunny has to maneuver quickly to keep the arm from sweeping the salve from his hands and growls in annoyance.

"Leave off with the pants. You are not getting them until I say so." Bunny growls and watches as Jack furrow his eyebrows, thins his lips and scrunches his nose. He'd seen that look many times on children about to throw a tantrum but knows this is how Jack displays his annoyance silently, without verbal complaint. Jack says a lot with his expressions and body language; he is a master at the silent communication and rivals Sandy in being able to express a multitude of emotions with a single look.

"Listen kid. I just want these burns to heal enough to where you won't suffer later on. Believe me, injuries such as these can't be rushed or bullied into healing. It will come back to haunt you." He explains softly, smearing more of the bitter smelling brew over the injuries.

"Yeah? And how you do know so much about this?" he replies with a touch of curiosity as Bunny works on his back. The warrior takes a moment to answer, his body working mechanically at his task while his mind races for a plausible answer. He hasn't thought about it in years—eons actually—and recently the ordeal has been bringing back snatches of memories long buried and faded over time, like a movie that has lost its color and clarity. The sounds, smells and motions are all there but faces, voices and colors have distorted and warped.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me." Jack replies softly, taking the other's long pause as a sign of refusal. Bunny's ears tip back for a moment before flopping fully to the sides as he works at bandaging the narrow shoulders.

"It was in my mortal life, that I learned how to handle injuries." He explains slowly and gently pushes the youngster's shoulders down onto the pillows before moving to Jack's legs. The teen gives an indignant yelp as the tall Pooka flexes the ankle and toes; the burns break open and begin to weep as Jack attempts to strike out at the pain on instinct.

"Kick me and I won't tell you. I know it hurts but if we don't move the joints they will seize up when the burns finally begin to heal." He dictates and Jack focuses his attention on twisting the sheets and gritting his teeth while Bunny works, manipulating each structure in turn with methodical ease.

"If I was able to get up and _move_ I would be doing that on my _own_." Jack gasps and Bunny simply pokes the bottom of the teen's calloused foot, sending the teen into a mock sit up as he tries to curl away from the pain.

"Then, the weight on your feet would inhibit the healing process and you will be forced to wear shoes." He retorts simply, not enjoying causing the teen pain but knowing sometimes a show of force is needed. Jack settles back down with a groaning hiss and lays still, allowing the Pooka to work.

"So.. mortal life huh?" he asks after a few minute, his voice barely above a whisper and Bunny knows he is looking for a distraction from what is going on.

"Yes, my mortal life ended long before yours even began." Bunny supplies and Jack is silent. The room becomes thick with the silence but it is soon broken with Jack's quiet question.

"What was the mortal life of E. Aster Bunnymund like?" and Bunny can only smirk as he works. The teen had been incredibly curious as to how the others had become guardians. Nick was often found to be regaling tales from his adventuring life to the teen when he was on duty, his stories captivating the youngster until he finally nodded off to sleep. Tooth had explained a few pieces but remained mostly closed as to her story and Jack never pressed, somehow being able to sense the sadness behind her bubbly demeanor. If Sandy ever talked about his mortal time it was during the early morning hours when the golden spirit visited, the two communicating in their special way. Jack always respected their stories and never pried much beyond the simple questions that started the tales and when they ended he never asked questions or tried to comfort.

It occurs to the warrior at that moment that even though they have all revealed a little of themselves to the wayward teen, he had never once mentioned anything about his own past. The memories provided to him by looking at his teeth are tucked firmly away in his mind. Bunny frowns as he works, mulling this over as Jack winces and twitches at a particular painful movement.

"E. Aster Bunnymund was a man of hope. He worked the land and provided what he could for his family." Bunny begins and Jack falls silent and still, his bandaged eyes keyed in on the Pooka at his feet in a display of attention and respect.

"His children were what gave him the hope to continue even when it seemed everything would fail. Land would fail to produce; cattle would die off in the sun without water. Horses would fall and break legs during a drove but he continued to hope and provide; his guiding force was the smiles upon returning home and the smiles when he provided to his children the carved and painted eggs when the rainy season came to bring life back to their home." Bunny cuts off at the memory of watching blurred and faceless children dancing in the warm rain, their ornate hand carved presents held aloft to the downpour as they screamed and giggled.

"Sounds like a mortal life to be proud of." Jack responds softly, his words slurring together as the pull of sleep overtakes the youngsters recovering body. Bunny continues to replace the salve and wrap the injuries until the last wrap is tied off before moving up to the pillow where Jack's head is resting. Bunnymund remembers his mortal life, the children and the hardships that came from living as a criminal. He did what had to be done to assure the wellbeing of children he can barely remember the names of, the thieving and cut throat activities he'd partaken in was to provide a better life for youngsters such as Jack.

They may not have been related by blood, but he cared for them when no one else did.

E. Aster Bunnymund was a mortal man of many skills and had numerous faults because of those skills but for whatever reason MiM saw his attempts to bring hope, joy and safety to those who were cast aside and decided to give Bunnymund a second chance.

He wasn't going to waste that chance and he hasn't failed to bring the hope and joy of spring and renewal of life to the children since he was given that chance. Even through times of war and uncertainty, snow storms and chaos all over the world E. Aster Bunnymund has continued to deliver hope to the children.

"I'm sure your mortal life was something worth living too Jack." Bunny mutters, cutting away the gauze from the teens eyes. The swelling has decreased significantly, the blisters receding enough to where Bunny can make out the healing skin beneath. With a contemplative sigh the Pooka allows the air to get at the skin while he cleans up the ointments and bandages from the bed top. Smiling a bit as the faded memories of children long gone from the world but who remain his driving forces to continue providing hope.

* * *

Jamie sags into the pillows on his makeshift bed in his grandmother's basement trying to focus on the history homework assigned to the class.

He can't focus.

He hates history.

He hates school.

"Who cares about the history anyway? This town is boring." He grouses, flopping back till he is hanging partially off the couches arm. He allows his arms to swing lazily over his head, barely brushing the carpet as he stares at the book shelf in the corner. His grandfather was a history guy, always watching the channels and documentaries about ancient civilizations and traditions. Jamie does not share his enthusiasm about dates and important words spoken, he could care less about the long dead families that settled the town and struggled to make a place for themselves in an era without video games, power tools or electricity.

Sucked to be them

"I wish Jack would come visit." He mutters, wanting to get back to something familiar. Tears prick at the youngster's eyes and he blinks furiously to clear them away. He was the man of the house, put in charge by his father before he left to serve in Afghanistan.

Men don't cry

He has to be strong for his mom and sister, especially now since their house was gone. Of course Nana was welcoming and provided the support both he and Sophie needed in the first few days of being at her house, cooking their favorite meals and playing in the yard the best she could. Jamie's mother spends the majority of her time on the phone with insurance agencies and talking with adjustors over at the charred wreckage of their old house, a place where Sophie and Jamie were not allowed to accompany her. Jamie remains suspended over the arm of the old couch in his Nana's basement for several long minutes, mulling over the events from the past few weeks and struggling not to sob himself into a wet mess.

"So, who is Jack?" a voice asks out of nowhere, the suddenness causing the young believer to lose his balance on the arm of the chair and flip completely over, slamming into the floor with a shocked yelp and loud _thud_ that could have shook the entire house. Jamie rubs at his sore neck for a moment, cursing under his breath as his Nana shouts down the steps

"Jamie, are you alright down there honey?"

"Yeah Nana, just tripped is all." He responds back with a chuckle before turning his attention to finding the source of the voice. He scoots back quickly upon seeing the bright brown eyes of another peeking at him over the arm of the couch. The hairs on the back of the believer's neck rise and he trips over his own feet trying to put as much distance between himself and the intruder.

"Okay.. um. I scared you. I'm sorry?" the unwelcomed boy states, moving to kneel on the couch so Jamie can see him better.

"You. You were at the hospital." Jamie breathes raggedly, his heart beating madly in his chest as the other gives a light giggle.

"Yes, I was. I am sorry I startled you but I'm just not very good with conversing with people anymore." He states by way of explanation, moving his hands in a roundabout gesture Jamie has seen Jack use to explain 'people'. The other is a boy a little older than Jamie but not by much with dark brown eyes and a head full of unruly dark curls. He smiles at the mortal but doesn't make a move until the other begins to calm down a bit.

"Who are you?" Jamie demands, trying to sound brave but failing when his voice shakes and cracks as he watches the other wearily as he moves into a standing position, wanting to be able to get away should the other attempt to come any closer.

"I am Gabriel Gowdel… I'm a guardian." He begins and Jamie gives a short laugh at the reference. The newcomer- Gabriel- cocks his head to the side at his laughter and narrows his eyes.

"Alright, not one of _those_ guardians, I was not chosen by MiM to my task." He admits with a casual wave of his wrist in a dismissive gesture.

"I am a Saint, a patron of children." He states proudly and for a moment Jamie can only stare at the other spirit before shrugging.

"I have never heard of you." Which causes the other's face to fall from a self-assured expression he'd adopted to a neutral one, again waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Of course not. There are many more important Saints out there for mortals to worry about and occupy their time asking for help. I am one of several children patrons that are recorded." He continues and steps off the couch.

"You know the Guardians then?" Jamie probes, still not fully trusting this so called Patron.

"Of course I do. The Guardian of Wonder, the Guardian of Memories, the Guardian of Dreams and the Guardian of Hope, everyone knows about them. They protect the innocents of _childhood_." He stresses, ticking each Guardian off on his long fingers.

"Guardian of Fun." Jamie provides

"Pardon?"

"The Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost, you forgot him." Jamie supplies again and the Patron stops to consider the new information.

"I've never heard of him." Gabriel smiles and Jamie stares at the Patron.

"He saved my sister from the fire." He provides and the spirit only shrugs his shoulders.

"Ah, okay. Jack Frost you say? That is interesting; tell me Jamie, have you seen this particular guardian lately?" Jamie shakes his head by way of answer and stares at his feet.

"Hmmm…he is not living up to his name now is he?" Gabriel retorts to himself but Jamie's response makes it clear that Jack Frost is important to him.

"He was injured saving my sister!" he states defiantly, eyes blazing at the perceived insult. Gabriel makes calming motions with his hands before running a hand through his hair.

"Calm down, I'm not saying anything against him. Jeez, relax." Jamie bristles at his words and casual brush off but retorts back with his own question.

"How is it that I've never heard of you but yet I can see you? I thought a spirit had to be believed in to be seen by children."

"Ah, good observation my young friend. You see, I am not a _spirit_. I am a _Patron Saint_. You do not have to believe in a _Patron_ for them to be real, we just are. You know, those times your sister looked to be talking to or playing with something that _isn't there_?" At Jamie's nod he continues a gleeful smile twisting at his lips. "well, that is me and the other Patron Saints of Children coming around to visit. That day at the hospital, I was the one talking to your sister. I'm sure you heard of the little boy from the car accident? Julius… about four years old, I was with him to ease his passing the same day your _sister_ came into the hospital." He explains simply, causing Jamie's eyes to widen at the admission that he was with his sister at the same time another child had died.

"You see Jamie; Guardians protect everything that makes growing up worthwhile. Patrons protect the person itself. Big difference." He states, moving away from the couch. Jamie watches him closely as he moves and sucks in a breath as the boy that had been as real as Jamie's own reflection turns translucent, allowing Jamie to see the picture frames on the wall behind where the solid mass stood moments before.

"Should I give Jack Frost your regards when I find him?" Gabriel asks as he walks towards the wall and phases right through it without waiting for an answer. Jamie is frozen in place, breathing heavily as he tries to cope with what just happened.

"Could my life get _any_ stranger?" he mutters, running a trembling hand through his hair.

* * *

Author Note: Gabriel Gowdel, is an actual Patron Saint of Children, look him up. I took liberties with a lot of this chapter- one being Bunny's history, since I haven't read the books I don't really know if a backstory was ever provided for him but whatever, this is fanfiction if you're not sure make it up yourself! The second liberty I took is with the Patron Saint and their roles in the world. I am not a religious person and nor will I be explaining reasons, how to's or why's for this character. He was developed to simply add a little 'spice' to a story line… a story within a story I guess. Jamie's section here at the end was just… meh. Please review should you deem this worthy. Also- Jack wants his damn pants back! -Till the next! And thank you for being awesome!-


	6. Chapter 6

Where there is a Flame

Rating: T

Summary: Jack is badly injured while performing his duty as a Guardian. It is up to the others to help the spirit recover and also teach him that just because he was alone before doesn't mean he is now.

Author Note: A Guardian-Centric chapter, no visits from Gabriel in this one, sorry. Thank you to those who have reviewed and taken interest in this fic enough to continue reading. I am all done with finals and exams as of today and now waiting for Thursday. My stuff (besides clothes) is all packed and ready to be moved out to the truck. I'm ready for home!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Look at who is up and about." North observes with a delighted smile a full eight days after Jack saved Sophie from the burning house. Eight days is a very long time for a spirit such as Jack to be forced to stay in bed and not move. Yesterday the older guardians had an impromptu meeting to discuss the younger member's mental state and all four of them agreed that Jack was well over due for a change. The teen's moods were swinging violently from being cooped up in the bed for too long with only the other guardians for company and a daily ritual that ended up in pain and exhaustion.

"His eyes are still covered." Tooth observes as Jack makes his way slowly over to the couch in the common area a massive smile overtaking his bandaged face at the success.

Not only had he gotten _pants_ but he'd been allowed _out of bed_

It was good day

"Yes, Bunny is worried that debris became caught and scratched his eyes, just as a precaution we are going to keep them covered." North replies softly before returning to showering the teen with attention by placing his massive hand on the boys head by way of greeting.

"I have pants. I am a happy man." He crows with a triumphant thumbs up as he reclines back, wincing as the couch fabric rubs against the exposed raw patches on his shoulders. The teen had just been released from his bath and was freshly debrided and with Bunny happy to allow the wounds to remain exposed to the air. His shoulders and arms were healing quickly- Bunny surmised they would be fully healed in a week or two- but his feet and legs were another matter. Any type of flexion of the foot in general would cause the burns to break open and undue any healing, so it was a strict rule that Jack wasn't allowed out of bed without bandages and a brace that didn't allow him to bend from his ankle down.

"I don't like these." Jack whines as Sandy elevates the mummified appendages with a decorative pillow.

"Tough. You're wearing them." Bunny retorts from the other room. Jack sticks out his tongue in the general direction of the voice.

"Phil worked hard to make those." North observes and at the mention of Jack's longtime Yeti nemesis a vicious smile cuts the pale face. It's always been eerie to watch how quickly the happy smile of a jovial teen could quickly warp into something so sinister.

"They are like shoes." He whines after a minute of silent contemplation of what the other can only assume will be an unfortunate prank once the winter spirit is back to being fully healthy.

"Your whining now just to whine aren't you?" Bunny counters, flopping down into one of the arm chairs and relaxing back.

"It got my pants back didn't it?" Jack retorts quickly and North gives out a chuckle while Tooth shakes her head at the constant bickering. Sandy flashes a few symbols of a mule over his head and North nods in agreement.

"No, I just got tired of seeing your scrawny backside whenever you attempted to escape bed." Bunny counters and Jack falls silent, the few times the youngster attempted to make it to the bathroom on his own usually ended up with one of the other guardians picking up his bare behind from the floor and depositing him back in the bed.

Or in Tooth's case quickly getting a _male_ guardian to do it

"This is nice." Jack remarks softly after a few minutes of silence and Tooth reaches over to hug the teen around the neck.

"We are glad you're well enough to enjoy it." She remarks smartly and launches into how the other fairies are doing with their work.

"Baby Tooth misses you terribly. She wants to come but I wasn't sure if you would feel up to it." Tooth laments sadly, thinking about how upset the tiny fairy was the past few days. Jack nods absently and cocks his head, growing very still amongst the activity of the others. North and Bunny were caught up in their age old argument of which holiday was more important-who knows how that started and Sandy was also starting to eye the teen curiously.

"Sandy… what is he doing?" Tooth whispers in an attempt to not disturb anyone if this was a common occurrence. It had been a while since Tooth had been over to see the recovering child, she was acutely aware that her constant movement caused Jack distress during the early stages of his recovery so she thought it was best to stay away and visit sometimes. She felt bad for doing it, leaving all the work to North, Bunny and Sandy but the other guardians seemed to understand when they all noticed Jack's reaction to her being around. Sandy watches the youngster for a moment longer before making a couple of symbols above his head slowly so that the fairy can catch them.

"Calling… someone is calling him?" she guesses and Sandy nods, easing one golden hand out to touch the teen's bare forearm. Just as his fingers brush the pale skin Jack's body emits a deathly cold _pulse_, the power pushing outward as the chill leaves a thin layer of frost on everything close by—including Tooth's paper thin wings. With a shout the fairy backs away and looks on horrified as the intricate frost stops spreading and begins melting.

"Damn." Bunny mutters as North shifts away from the frost covered area, his own eyes narrowed at the new development. The chill hangs in the air thickly around the teen, surrounding Jack like a blanket.

"Looks like we're into the 'uncontrollable' phase of restoring his powers huh?" Bunny comments off handedly and Tooth narrows her eyes at the mention of the book and the information. That was another matter she tried to stay out of since her initial attempt to burn the horrid journal. North and Bunny tried to reason with her that although the information was gathered by the torture and experimentation of spirits the information was _helping_ them to heal Jack.

She still hates that horrid book, imagining Baby Tooth or any of her fairies being used for study and experimentation and looked at as nothing more than an object makes her blood boil hotly.

"Jack?" Bunny calls from a safe radius away, his long foot barely touching the wet spot created by the impromptu frosting. The bare chested teen doesn't respond, he simply cocks his head further to the side as his mouth begins to move. North exchanges a look with Sandy and Tooth before gesturing for them to step back from where they are standing. Bunny follows a moment later, leaving one tall ear cocked in Jack's direction as the teen's mumbling picks up into an almost frantic plea.

"He can't control his abilities at the moment." Bunny provides and Tooth wrings her hands, nervous tension rolling through her body.

"The book said this would happen as his body regains strength and settles back into normalcy." North responds with a deep rumble. Sandy offers up a few symbols in response but Tooth is staring at the transfixed teen on the couch to take notice of what he's trying to convey.

"How do we deal with this?" North asks, looking at each of the others for input and their responses are to simply stare at him in return.

"What's he saying?" Tooth suddenly asks, bringing the groups attentions back to the mumbling, zoned out teen on the couch.

"_No… they are nice to me here." _Jack's words are low and bristling with anger at whatever voice only he can hear.

"_Stop." _ The command is harsh and vicious; the words tumbling from the teen's mouth colder than anything Jack had ever verbally produced. It was a command accompanied by another wave of frost, this time a larger radius of the room is cast in a silvery covering, the intricate works of ice clinging to every surface. Bunny gives a shake of his fur to clear it from any chilled moisture while Tooth peers out from behind the shield Sandy had made to keep the fairy from getting hit with another blast.

Then, just as quickly as Jack fell into his trance, he was back.

"Where'd everyone go?" he asks himself, twisting around in an attempt to pinpoint the others.

"Guys?" he calls out, worry edging into his voice as Jack moves to get up, his splinted legs coming up off the pillow in a single fluid movement.

"We're here Jack." Tooth states, quickly halting the teen's progress with a hand on his shoulder. Jack gives a sigh of relief as the tension melts from his muscles and he relaxes back only to sit up straighter with a cursing question crossing his lips.

"What happened?" he asks in annoyance, feeling the thin layer of chilled moisture on his skin and the dampness of the fabric. When no one answers the currently blind teen gives an annoyed growl, his anger bubbling just below the surface.

"Seriously, what.. what is going on?" he hates not being able to see anything. He can't move freely on his own, he can't see what's going on around him. For three hundred years Jack relied on his senses to keep him out of trouble, he never had anyone to help him and care about his wellbeing.

He was growing frustrated

"GUYS!" he shouts and earns himself a cuff over the back of his head for his outburst. He doesn't rub at the smarting area just scowls in the general direction of the guardian walking by him.

"Who were you talking to Jack?"

"What are you… I was talking to you guys." Jack retorts, anger and annoyance punctuating his words.

"No, you weren't." Bunny supplies evenly. He watches Jack's face, taking in the angry downturn to the kids mouth as he twitches in his seat. Glancing over at North he allows the white bearded Russian to continue the questioning.

"Jack, do you remember Tooth telling you about how Baby Tooth misses you?" he inquires as if he's asking about the weather and for a moment Jack is silent before nodding, his tongue flicking out to moisten suddenly dry lips.

"I zoned out didn't I?" he asks, a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Yes Jack, do you remember using your powers just now?" North presses and the teen suddenly tenses, his spine going rigid.

"no." is all he says and suddenly the teen is shaking, his mind racing to make up those lost seconds. Bunny sees the reaction and grabs onto the narrow forearms of the injured as Tooth coos and runs her fingers through his silvery hair.

"Who was injured? Is anyone hurt?" he questions, words tumbling from his mouth as he tries to pull away from Bunny's hands and Tooth's caresses, the thought of unintentionally injuring one of the others sending the teen into a blind panic.

"Calm down, no one was hurt." Tooth soothes, running her fingers back through his white hair in a calming matter. Jack takes several deep shuddering breathes before nodding.

"alright.. g-good." He swallows thickly, pale skin taking on a sickly green tint.

"Hey snowball, don't puke. Your fine, we're all fine, calm down." Bunny remarks as Sandy hands him the ash bucket just in case. Jack's long fingers clench and unclench as he fights for control over his traitorous body, willing it to stop shaking and threatening to remove the last thing he'd eaten. Slowly he's able to breathe deeper and stop shaking so hard and finally gives a nod as his stomach stops rolling threateningly.

"I'm good." He breathes and tries to smile but the attempt is weak but the others appreciate the attempt by giving his knees and forearm a few affectionate pats. Although there are pressing questions that need to be asked the older guardians allow the teen a few minutes to regain his composure, the silence allowing North to write in a small brown book he had taken out of his pocket. Since the youngest guardian was first injured the Russian had been taking down all the treatments performed, Jack's reactions to them and anything out of the ordinary that occurs during Jack's recovery.

This, is obviously an 'out of the ordinary' occurrence

The other times Jack zoned out are also cataloged in the book, but this is the first time the teen had _talked_ and the first time the icing abilities the boy was granted have made and appearance since the day the injuries occurred.

"How are you feeling Jack?" Tooth asks softly, pressing a glass of water into his pale fingers and insists he drinks. Jack willingly takes the offering, gulping down the entire glass in one go before groping around for a place to put the glass. Tooth attempts to take it from him but at Bunny's head shake she relents. They watch as the teen struggles for a few minutes before finally setting the glass down, his small grin of triumph genuine.

"You know, I'm not some animal in an exhibit." He states tersely with a hint of anger tinting the words, his body language radiating annoyance.

"We know that Jack, we're just worried." Tooth supplies, ashamed to have been watching the teen struggle and annoyed that she wasn't permitted to help. It was something the fairy found difficult when dealing with the wayward winter spirit, his continual insistence to be independent and self-sufficient throughout his recovery. It was to be expected- the practical side of her knows this. After three hundred years of fending for himself has produced a very stubborn and head strong individual who bristles and snarls when the others hover around.

"What is wrong with me?" he mutters sadly, running his hands over his bandaged face and through his hair, mussing up the silver locks that are still damp from his earlier treatment. Tooth bites her lip and looks at the others as tears gather in her eyes. Bunny also seems saddened by the quiet questions, his long ears drooping to the side as his mouth opens before closing once again. Sandy glances between everyone and purses his lips, shaking his head and gestures towards the sullen youngster on the couch. North interprets the silent dream master's demands and nods, moving to sit on the coffee table directly in front of the teen.

"Jack, I want you to listen very closely. There is nothing wrong with you; this is part of the recovery process for a spirit such as yourself. Elemental spirits aren't meant to interact with other elements beyond necessity. Wind carries rain when it falls from clouds but you do not see wind moving through bodies of water." North explains and waits for Jack to acknowledge the explanation before continuing. It takes a few minutes but finally he gives a curt dip of his chin.

"In your case… fire and ice do not mix well. While you were saving Sophie, your body overtaxed itself to get you through the heat." The Russian continues, relaying the information with the cold precision that they all know Jack responds too.

"So.. I'm tired?" he ventures and North gives a light laugh, placing his massive hands on the frail looking teen's knees.

"Yes. Your abilities will return but because you are still weak your control over them will be uncoordinated and random." North finishes and the winter spirit simply sits still for several minutes before struggling to get to his feet with a haste none of the others believed the teen could muster in his weakened condition. Bunny is already on his feet and gently pushing the unbalanced and uncoordinated youth back down onto the couch where he fights back, swinging his fisted hands widely.

"Let me leave." He snarls with anger, mouth pressed firmly together as he struggles. Tooth steps back, remembering the last time she had tried to calm the flailing teen and settles for trying to reason with him.

"Why do you want to leave Jack? You are barely recovered enough to be out alone." She states, searching for the answer to his sudden distress as he lashes out at North and Bunny, the ferocity of his attacks hindered by his inability to see but he does manage to make contact with Bunny's furred chest and North's arms as they steadily decrease the amount of space Jack can move around in.

"You don't understand!" he shouts, bringing his splinted feet up to double barrel kick at North's bulky frame but the Cossack brushes the attack aside while Bunny tries to get a hold of Jack's fisted hands.

"NO!" he snarls once more as Bunny finally restrains the flailing arms and North effectively holds down Jack's legs, cutting off the teen's ability to fight back physically. Jack breathes heavily and struggles once more only to be pressed further down into the cushion in the couch by the stronger guardians. He can feel it, the sensation building at the base of his spine, the tingling of his powers flowing through his body like electricity. He's about to channel the tingling when a golden swirl moves across his vision, the sand captivating as it produces images of snowball fights and blizzards, he fights it but the tingling at the tip of his fingers fades.

"Good thinking Sandy." Bunny breathes as the tension and fight suddenly leaves the narrow body of their injured friend. Backing away the Pooka sets Jack's limp arms across his chest and gives a violent shake, releasing the frost that had clung to his fur off in all directions. North winces as some of the water hits him and slowly brushes it off with a scowl in the furred guardians direction but the warrior doesn't see it and gestures to the now sleeping Jack.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" he exclaims, looking at the others. Sandy shakes his head and gently touches Jack's forehead while Tooth drapes a thick blanket over the pale form before gently tucking it around his body like a mother tucking her child into bed.

"Seems that Jack fears himself." North admits quietly, drawing everyone's attention to the shifting and swirling dream sand displayed above Jack's sleeping form.

"It's a memory." Tooth breathes, mesmerized by the presentation of a small figure staring down at his hands as a blizzard rages on. The sand shifts quickly and forms again to show a sand Jack standing along a road that is covered in snow, the outlines of collapsed houses standing up predominantly as the sands shift again, faster this time to display the destruction of winters long past. Jack twitches abruptly in his sleep, a frown furrowing his face as he mumbles and clenches his left fist. Sandy shakes his head and quickly produces a happy dream for the teen, the snowball fight and sledding children causing Jack's face to relax and his slumber to become undisturbed.

"We all remember what it was like when we were first designated to this task." Tooth whispers sadly and once more fixes the blanket before working her fingers through Jack's silver hair.

"Yes, but the difference was that we knew what was expected of us. MiM told us his expectations when we were chosen to fill the positions. Jack… he wasn't told a damn thing." Bunny supplies with a hint of remorse as he drops himself into the arm chair by the fire, staring off at the orange glow but not really seeing it.

"Trial and error taught him the control we see today. He is afraid that without the control he's taught himself since he was chosen that he could seriously hurt someone—us."

"It's happened in the past. He knows what wielding the power of winter can do and what happens when he isn't in complete control." Tooth fills in, looking up at Sandy to see the small guardian nodding, his expression somber.

"He's scared that not being able to control his abilities will lead to him accidently hurting—or killing—one of us. He wants to run, hide away until he's no longer a threat and fully in control once more." Bunny supplies off handedly, the mention of Jack killing one of them making Tooth twitch in annoyance but she understands.

"Well then. We're not going to allow him to run then." North growls, his large hand slamming down onto the table top before casting a glance at the other three guardians.

"He is no longer alone. It is time Jack learns that lesson."

* * *

Author Note: Bad ass North laying down the law. This was the end of Chapter 6 and the ball is going to move along to Jack becoming his old self now. I've got a couple of one-shot ideas rolling around in my head at the moment, so who knows what will be up in the next few days. Thank you for reading and drop me a review if you feel it's worth it!


	7. Chapter 7

Where there is a Flame

Rating: T

Summary: Jack is badly injured while performing his duty as a Guardian. It is up to the others to help the spirit recover and also teach him that just because he was alone before doesn't mean he is now.

Author Note: I have too much yarn. This revelation came to me as I was organizing and packing for home. I have more yarn than I really know what to do with or time to knit really. Aaaanyway… I write and produce a chapter every day simply because I am horribly bored and sit in my room to avoid my craptastic, whiney completely childish apartment-mate because I can't stand the fact that an idiot like her is still breathing…. Anyway, onto the fic!

* * *

Chapter 7

It should be recorded that an angry Jack Frost is a formidable opponent worthy of the ancient Roman coliseum.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Jack growls out as Phil escorts the convalescing teen back to the common room after another kyboshed attempt to escape. The tall Yeti grunts tiredly at the teen that drops into the arm chair, his rolling emotions producing a fine frost over the once cheery and vibrant red upholstery. Phil growls out a command for him to _stay_ before retreating just far enough to give the youngster privacy but close enough to still monitor the crafty winter spirit as Jack gives a frustrated sigh and rubs his head in a display of unexpired energy before glaring over at the Yeti in the corner, his expression flat but eyes narrowed.

"I just want to go outside Phil." He tries to reason but the tall creature only grunts with indifference. Phil only took orders from North and at this moment in time the master toy maker put Jack under his surveillance with the explicit orders that he was _not_ to escape.

The tally was currently Phil: 5, Jack: 0. the betting pool out on the production floor was going crazy after today's botched attempt.

Five attempts have been made since Jack woke from that first day he was allowed out into the common room, the day he was told that until his body regained the energy he lost while rescuing Sophie, he was basically back at square one with controlling his abilities.

"This is ironic isn't it Phil?" Jack calls over to his Yeti shadow who merely cocks his head to the side and rumbles in question. Jack blinks and rubs at his eye for a moment before clarifying

"You spent.. What? Thirty years keeping me _out_ of this place. Now you're keeping me _in_." he laughs bitterly before striking out at the battered coffee table with a splinted foot. Phil grunts back a response that has the winter spirit waving his fingers dismissively in the air. Jack itches at his eye before striking out at the heavily abused piece of furniture once more, this time leaving a large dent in the wood before sighing loudly and bringing his hand back up to itch at his eye. The bandages covering his eyes had been removed a day ago and although the winter spirit was overjoyed to have his sight back the sensitivity to light still bothered him. Bunny assured him the confounded itch was normal and nothing to worry about as long as he doesn't rub or scratch at it too much.

"Ironic…" he echoes once more mostly to himself before shoving himself to his feet, balancing with a moment of difficulty on the splints before moving around the room, the excess energy looking for a way out making his skin crawl. Phil watches the narrow spirit with a worried frown, noticing the rapid change in the spirits moods as he switched between being sullen to being angry within a span of a couple of seconds. Phil thinks of himself as a smart Yeti, able to work through the most complicated schematics to produce a wonderful toy but he is also instinct driven.

Phil's instincts are screaming at him that danger is approaching

The mood swings are alarming for a spirit that he'd come to regard as fairly harmless over the last thirty years of dealing with him. Sure, Jack's got a mischievous streak that moonlights as being criminal in nature at times but he's never willingly harmed Phil during his attempts to gain access to the toy shop. In the end Phil concluded that the ice spirit was simply lonely and curious, but he had a job to do and every time the teen showed up he chased him away.

But now, now the Yeti can see how _deadly_ the Frost child could be, the hint of something dangerous and threatening brews behind the spirited blue eyes. The temperature in the room drops quickly, leaving Phil to watch as his breath condenses in the chill. Jack is standing in the center of the common room, stock still and attentive as his eyes track something only he can see rapidly. This was something Phil had been instructed to watch for while he shadowed the recovering teen. North had distinctly informed him of periods of time when Jack would become almost comatose, when the abilities of the young elemental would be presented spontaneously.

Of course, North never said what to _do_ when that happens.

With a low grumble the Yeti shifts, fighting against the instinctive response to run or fight that is curling his stomach into a knot. His slight shift in posture breaks the elemental's attention and within seconds the chill that had been present in the room is gone, the usage leaving a shaken Jack in its wake. The teen swallows thickly and stumbles to the back of the couch, resting his head as he focuses on breathing. Phil offers a bark of concern which Jack gives a breathless laugh in response.

"Yeah Phil, I'm alright." He states and moves to stand upright once more before promptly collapsing into a heap on the floor.

* * *

"Alright, I am going to be up at North's till tomorrow. I want you to keep fertilizing that garden of wine tulips. You, I want to pull the weeds up on that terrace." The egglet lets loose a series of clicks and clacks in defiance

"What do you mean 'you already did'? I call bull on that one mate, look at those weeds." Bunny objects and points over at the terrace of lilies that was overgrown with weeds almost up to Bunny's hip. Again the egg lets off a defiant series of clacks and clicks, stomping its small feet. Bunny rolls his eyes for a moment and shakes his head before getting down to eye level with the protesting creature.

"If you don't weed that terrace by the time I get back, I am putting you on chalk chippin duty." He threatens and suddenly the egglet is off and waddling towards the pathetic terrace. Once back on his feet the tall Pooka glances once more around the warren before giving a satisfied snort at everything working as it should be. Slinging his bulky rucksack over one shoulder the Guardian of Hope passes the stone guardians and leaps up into one of the tunnels that would lead him to the Pole.

"Hopefully snowball hasn't given Phil too much trouble." Bunny smirks to himself, readjusting the bag and maneuvering to all fours. He can move through the tunnels much quicker and more comfortable like this than crouched down. Although each guardian wanted to be there for the struggling winter spirit, their jobs still needed to be done, schedules needed to be kept. Once Jack was fairly mobile and able to get around on his braced feet North returned to his work and Bunny his. North would, of course keep a closer eye on the teen and with the help of the Yeti's hopefully keep Jack from escaping off to what he perceives as a safer location to recover. Lost in his thoughts of how much trouble Jack could have gotten into Bunnymund barely catches the scent before he breezes past it. Claws digging into the dirt of his tunnel to stop his forward motion the Pooka stops quickly and sniffs again, cocking his ears for any available sound.

" Bunnymund!" the voice carries from the tunnel to his right. With another long inhale the warrior moves slowly towards the voice, sneezing at the intense scent of incense.

"What is a Patron doing in my tunnels?" he questions loudly, resisting the urge to wipe at his nose as the source comes closer. The young man stands stooped over, fingers digging into the soil as he smiles warmly.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" he asks and kneels so he can regard Bunny from a more natural position. Bunny narrows his eyes and drops back onto his haunches, freeing up his hands for the conversation.

"What do you want Gabe?" he asks simply, brushing off the patron's smile. He had places to get to, winter spirits to assess the damage of. Simply, he didn't have time for the immortal saint and his small talk.

Not now and frankly, not ever.

"Gee Aster, age has made you _sour_." He jokes and Bunny just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in his trademark demand of 'get on with it'.

"Heard one of your guardians was injured recently." He announces and Bunny merely shrugs at the statement.

"What of it?" he asks pointedly and watches as the happy smirk that had been on the Patron's face dissolves into an expression of annoyance.

"He was injured _saving_ a little girl. Sophie, I believe her name was." He draws out and again Bunny can only shrug his large shoulders and sigh with impatience. Gabriel's face warps to an expression of intense anger and annoyance.

"Do I have to remind you that saving children is the business of a Saint, not a guardian." He seethes and the Pooka congratulates himself silently for getting the Patron to reveal what has his him so annoyed. Bunnymund had sporadic dealings with the Patrons since he'd taken on delivering eggs and hope to the children and every time he's had to deal with one it was like pulling teeth to get any information out of them.

"Listen, Jack is new to his guardianship. He is close to Sophie and her brother Jamie and he was in the area when they needed help. He didn't realize he was stepping on your toes, don't worry I will let him know not to interfere with a _Patron's_ work again." He assures, making sure not to give out too much information on the formerly solitary winter spirit. Gabriel frowns at his response and the Pooka suddenly worries that the young Patron already has all the information.

"Alright, I can understand if he is new to the position. Make him read the handbook Bunnymund, if he interferes again it won't be pretty." He threatens and Bunny's shoulders stiffen at the warning. In contrast to Guardians of Childhood who are gifted with powers that come with the position they also retain the skills and abilities learned during their mortal life, Patron Saints are elevated into a different bracket of power and skill set making them a formidable being to come up against.

"I will make sure he is informed." Bunny assures, keeping a watchful on the Patron as his mood suddenly swaps and he flashes a smile.

"Alright then. My business with you is done, carry on guardian." He waves and suddenly the section where he stood is dark and devoid of the overpowering stench of incense. Bunny allows himself a hard twitch to release the tension in his muscles before moving off once more. Gabriel Gowdel, a child who was elevated to the station of Patron when he was murdered at the age of six. For whatever reason – Bunny learned to never questions _why_ things happened and just assume it was for a damn good reason—the Patron appears to other spirits as a much older person, age undefinable but to young children he appears as he did when he was a mortal.

Of course, years of being a Patron has warped him from whatever kind of person he was as a mortal into a sarcastic, snarky and possessive individual who is almost cruel in his regard to other spirits. Bunnymund had dealt with him a few times in the past and every time the Pooka had to shove down the urge to drop kick the kid upside the head until he learned manners.

Thankfully Patrons rarely, if ever get involved with the Guardians and vice-versa

"Well, shouldn't be seeing him for another two hundred years. Hopefully." Bunny mutters and moves quickly through the tunnels, the feeling that he'd wasted a precious amount of time pressing him into moving quicker to his destination.

"Seriously?" Bunny comments as he walks through the door and into the guest common area. The area looks like a tornado hit it, papers strewn around wildly with several pieces of furniture upended and moved. The puddles gathering on the polished hardwood floor suggests a flare up not too long ago but the silence of rooms is what catches his attention.

"Phil?" he calls, wondering cautiously from the disheveled common room into the room Jack had occupied since he'd been injured. The bedroom is not as bad off as the common room, the bed is askew and sheets thrown about but nothing was obviously busted up. Bunnymund frowns at finding the bedroom and bathroom empty of the troublesome spirit. He's about to head out when Phil emerges from the main door, his face lighting up in greeting. He gives a series of grunts and barks by way of explanation and Bunny thanks him, heading for the globe room. Upon reaching the expansive room Bunny slows his pace, listening as Jack gives a soft curse and North responds with a deep laugh.

"How's it going?" he asks, rounding the corner to find the two guardians eyeing each other over a spread of cards.

"You're playing Poker?" He gapes, dumbfounded for a moment as Jack casually put down a card and at North's groan he takes a stack of cookies out of the middle of the table for himself, happily placing the treats beside an impressive stack.

"He." North begins, pointing a single finger at the smiling teen "is _very_ good." Jack laughs and gestures to his face, now devoid of the bandages but still a bit puffy and red around his eyes.

"I have the look of pure innocents, you see this face and automatically think 'he's harmless'." Jack laughs and waves at the stacks of cookies happily.

"We can deal you in Bunny. Sugar cookies are ten, peanut butter are fifty and the chocolate chip are a hundred." He informs, pointing out each stack individually before tossing his cards onto the table for North to reshuffle.

"Naw, I'm good mate. Maybe when Sandy and Tooth get here we can play Billabong." He suggests, sitting down at the couch North is occupying and watches for a moment as the Russian expertly shuffles the deck. Jack watches, mesmerized as North cuts the deck and fans it out before proceeding to do a few more parlor tricks. The youngest guardians blue eyes are wide enough for Bunny to examine their condition from across the table. The whites are still a pale red, denoting an irritation but they look clear.

"One more trick Jack." North rumbles cheerfully and stands, drawing the teen's attention upward as the toy maker smiles and spills the desk from his hand, sending the cards raining down all over the table, floor, couch and the teen himself.

"This game is called fifty-two pick up." He announces happily and laughs as Jack simply stares at him. Bunny snickers to himself and resists the urge to help the teen but he can recognize a distraction when it's presented and stands.

"What's the trick?" Jack asks curiously after a minute or two and Bunny can't help but let out a roar of laughter even as North gives a deep laugh before explaining the premises of fifty-two pick up.

"The trick is that he who is showered in cards must pick them all up. The prize for picking them up is you get to eat your winnings!" North educates enthusiastically and Jack simply stares at him for a minute before giving a long suffering sigh and proceeding to gather the cards up. North smiles and leaves the scene quickly and gestures to Bunny to accompany him to another area. Once alone and out of earshot of the winter spirit in question North brings him up to date.

"He attempted to escape earlier this morning and a little over three hours ago. Phil was able to foil the attempts both times, but he reported after the last effort Jack had a flare up and then passed out after. He has been subdued for the remainder of the day, playing cards with me here." He finishes and Bunny shrugs at the newest development.

"I don't know why he'd pass out, that's a new development." He states, pondering over the development.

"It could have something to do with his body resetting itself or how it deals with the flare ups." He hypothesizes briefly and North pulls out his own book to write down the ideas in the cryptic alphabet.

"He has been rubbing at his eyes a lot today as well." North observes quietly and gestures to where the injured spirit is rubbing at his left eye once more. Bunny frowns at this and raises his voice just enough to startle the distracted guardian.

"Oi! If you keep doing that it will roll right out of your head." His words making the injured and antsy teen jump and turn, shooting a particularly hateful glare over his shoulder and sticks out his tongue.

"I have some drops that could help. I can take over the babysitting duty, give Phil some time off I'm sure he's exhausted." Bunny states and the Yeti gives a cheerful bark in agreement and North is already off to walk the production floors below.

"Changing of the guards huh?" Jack states simply as Bunny takes North's abandoned spot, putting his beaten up rucksack on the table beside the other's winnings.

"Nope. I just enjoy your happy face." Bunny retorts cynically and Jack snorts his response to the Pooka's attempt at humor and returns to rubbing at his eye.

"Stop that."

"It itches."

"Tough."

"Screw you." Jack seethes, the anger lacing his words causing Bunny to regard the teen cautiously. Jack seems to know he did something wrong but looks to be at a loss of what to do about it, his eyes wide and body tense. Bunny removes the items from the pack and sets them down on the table one by one, ignoring the way Jack is watching him intently. Although his pride is telling him to act upon the crudeness of the wayward winter spirit he also knows that's what Jack is expecting.

He's played this game before.

He's not going to give Jack the excuse to run off, he won't drive the kid away.

"This is for your eyes." He states simply, holding up the droppers for Jack to clearly see before placing them on the table in front of him. Jack eyes the bottle wearily for a moment before reaching out with one long finger to poke at the glass.

"It's not going to bite you." Bunny assures, pulling out a few more items before getting up and moving around the table.

"Feet up. I want to see how they are healing." He orders and wordlessly Jack presents his splintered feet for Bunny to examine.

"Have you ever played Mahjong?" Bunny asks as he begins to unwrap the bandages. Jack, still playing with the bottle of eye drops shakes his head.

"It's a game from China, it's basically matching up tiles but in complex layouts. It's usually played with two or more people, but there is a single player variation as well." Bunny rambles as he assesses the condition of the burns along the bottom of the spirits feet. The splints did their job and through keeping the areas immobile the naturally quick healing process was able to finally take over.

"You don't have to wear these anymore." He announces and is half expecting a whoop of joy from the teen. Jack doesn't give a shout of joy but remains silent and sullen, fingers distractedly playing with the vial. Bunny moves onto rewrapping the healing burns to give them a little bit more protection for when the teen walks, refusing to push the child to speak to him.

"I want to go _outside_." He whispers softly and Bunny's ears fall a bit at the quiet demand. Much like the repetitive 'I want my pants' demand, this one had also been frequently stated but with less vehemence and more longing. The Pooka can understand the longing and desire to be outside, after all Jack is an elemental spirit born of nature, the embodiment of winter itself.

Being trapped inside for this length of time is like a death sentence

Against his better judgment the Pooka relents and gives a single nod of his head "Alright mate. We will allow you outside, tonight after dinner and once the others get here."

Now Jack gives a whoop of joy.

* * *

Author Note: So, Gabriel is a bit of a prick about the rules and regulations of being a spirit. I dunno why but any OC's I create I typically make them stark raving assholes to be a pain in the butt to the other characters. This chapter was brought to you by The Nightmare Before Christmas and the standup comedy of Eddie Izzard. See you at the next update!


	8. Chapter 8

Where there is a Flame

Rating: T

Summary: Jack is badly injured while performing his duty as a Guardian. It is up to the others to help the spirit recover and also teach him that just because he was alone before doesn't mean he is now.

Author Note: We are drawing to a close here pretty soon guys. I have to say you all are AWESOME for sticking with this crazy roller coaster and I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far. I've managed to pass my classes and I am a happy, happy person at the moment.

* * *

Chapter 8

Darkness coats the Pole in shadows as the moon works at producing highlights across the snowy landscape. Although the older guardians were apprehensive about allowing the youngest member out into the pale waste land the time had finally come to release the immortal from his captivity. Upon seeing the opened door Jack waltzed out into the cold night, his lightly bandaged feet crunching through the snow before he stops and stands silently several paces out from the door. Bunny watches the teen with a mixture of trepidation and pride before sharing a look with the other three. Tooth is moving back and forth rapidly as Baby Tooth chirps from her shoulder.

"How long should he stay out in this?" Tooth asks; worry reflecting in his violet colored eyes as she keeps a close eye on the released youngster standing ankle deep in the snow. Jack, for all appearances was going through a zoning out phase, standing stock still even as the faithful wind whirls around him. Jack suddenly moves further out, his steps coming to rest above the snow as the wind helps carry his slight weight. Bunny watches and points for a moment, his ears flopping in confusion at the display.

"I thought he needed his staff to do that?"

"Hmm. Obviously not." North rumbles, also taken aback by the sight of the spirit calmly walking across the top of the snow with the aid of the wind which swirls around him like a protective blanket, the breeze catching at his clothing and blowing his hair about widely as Jack continues on.

"He's going too far out." Tooth announces worriedly, her small hands wringing anxiously as she moves to and fro, wings pumping rapidly.

"Easy Tooth, give him some time." Bunny counters, trying to ease the fairies nervousness.

"This is good for him. Could be the solution to all our problems." He explains after the worried fairy calms down long enough to listen. Baby Tooth chirps loudly in agreement and finally the fairy relents and settles in to simply watch.

Jack stops and stands on top of the white powder, his arms moving to come up even with his neck before tipping himself back off the top of the snow and into the powder

Promptly sinking three feet and out of sight

"TOLD YOU!" Tooth shrieks and without a second glance takes off towards where Jack just disappeared. North and Bunny share an exasperated look before launching themselves out into the white powder, their speed hindered by the depth. Sandy and Tooth are hovering about the outline when the other two finally approach, North heaving for air as Bunny crouches down to look into the indention. Jack is happily smiling back, his blue eyes locking onto Bunny's as he laughs.

"I'm home." He says finally, fingers picking at the snow encasing his body like a mother would her child, the crystalized water brushing over the still red burns around the teen's eyes. Bunny watches in amazement as the redness seeps away, replaced with the paleness of Jack's typical complexion. Suddenly Jack is moving once more, sitting up from the indention and working to strip off his borrowed shirt, tossing it aside. Sandy claims the article and is then retrieving the teen's pants a second later, his eyes wide at the blatant display of disregard. Tooth gives a peep and quickly moves to hide Baby Tooth from the sight of Jack—now devoid of clothing—reclines back into his indention and proceeds to _roll_ through the snow.

"Sudden onset insanity." North guesses, taking Jack's clothing from the smaller guardian who had shaken off the snow and folded them neatly. Tooth gives a giggle when a pale leg pops itself out of the snow, followed closely by an arm as Jack continues his leisurely roll.

"He is out of his gourd." Bunny mutters, following the trail as the teen finally comes to a stop under a blanket of thick snow. The others follow slowly, still too shocked to really understand what just happened. They approach the still youngster slowly and finally peer down, finding a happy smile plastered to Jack's pale face as he breathes deeply. Bunny can't say what it is _exactly_ but something has been lifted from the child, the tension has melted along with the somber mood.

Jack was content; he was outside in his element finally.

He was _happy_

"You argued to get them back and now you're laying buck ass naked in the snow. You are a weird one mate." Bunny jests lightly, earning a laugh from Tooth and North.

"Shhh… their talking." Jack suddenly commands, his eyes shifting over to Bunny and the others before moving back to staring straight up at the sky. Although MiM was shining above brightly but Jack's eyes are focused elsewhere. Bunny cocks one ear and glances around even as North and Sandy begin scanning the distance.

"Who is talking Jack?" Tooth asks quietly, hovering just above the snow as Baby Tooth flutters down to land on her friend's narrow chest.

"The stars, the wind, the rocks…. The waves." He breathes; the chilly air that makes the other guardians exhales visible not having the same effect on Jack's breath. Sandy makes a few quick shapes over his head by way of explanation and Bunny finally nods in understanding.

Elemental spirits, constantly in tune to the world around them

While MiM _created_ the spirit by taking pity on the mortal boy who gave his own life so his sister could live, his purpose was to wield the snow, ice and be the embodiment of winter itself. Jack himself _was_ an element built from the spirit of a mortal child who simply wanted to make his family smile in times of hardship and death.

"What do they tell you Jack, when they talk to you?" Tooth presses calmly, reaching down to stroke the silver white hair as the teen's eyes track the comet zooming past, the long tail leaving a bright streak across the sky.

"They tell me stories… They tell me lots of things." He replies with an edge of hesitation. It was to be expected really, since the child spent three hundred years simply talking to himself and not having to explain why.

"I'm not crazy." He states suddenly, a frown twisting his happy face into a frown and narrowing his eyes. Bunny gives a small chuckle and shakes his head

"None of us said you were mate." He eases when Jack's icy glare slides in his direction.

"We just don't _hear_ them like you can, that's all." He explains, holding his paws up in a show of peace. Jack seems to accept the answer and rolls his shoulders a little further into the snow.

"That's sad really… the waves sing the nicest songs." He mutters mostly to himself and North shakes his head in regret. Three hundred years had gone by and none of them paid enough attention to the lonely child who resorted to listening to waves and rocks as a source of entertainment.

"The stars don't talk much, but when I talk to them they seem to listen." Jack supplies, reaching a pale hand up to seemingly reach for the tiny lights far above. "It always made me feel better, even if they didn't respond." Bunny's ears press further back against his skull at the sad admission but he knows there is no way to change the past. Tooth looks to be on the edge of tears, her hands coming up to wipe at the traitorous tears furiously.

"The rocks… oh they tell wonderful stories. They love to prattle on and on, happy to have someone _listen_ to them." Jack continues, oblivious to the emotions of the other guardians standing around his happy indention in the frozen water. "Sometimes, I think they are sad that no one listens to them.. Many of them have lost their ability to speak. They just lay there, where the ice had put them and watch and record, like a v-i-d-e-o." he sounds out the last word, mimicking the way Jamie told him it was pronounced.

"He is getting better." North whispers to the Pooka who gives a single nod in reply. Although the black book was a start, it was obvious that keeping the winter child cooped up in the building was hindering the healing process. The next several days would be a test as to if Jack's submergence in the outside was the true cure or not.

"Yeah." Bunny whispers, reclining his head back to look up at MiM, who simply continues to shine his light down upon the group as they remain out on the desolate plain for several more minutes, listening as Tooth hums a soft tune and Jack has a whispered conversation with the voices only he can hear.

"Can I have my pants back now?" He suddenly asks, sitting up from his indent in the snow quickly. Bunny glances at the youngster for a moment as North hands back the clothing.

"Thinking now rolling around in your birthday suit wasn't such a good idea?" He guesses and Jack gives a short nod before handing a protesting Baby Tooth back to her mistress who complies with the unspoken request and moves to wait behind North's massive frame.

"Yeah, not my smartest idea." Jack grimaces and replaces the light fabric against his pale skin, accepting the replacement shirt with a frown.

"What happened to my clothes anyway?" he asks, slipping his narrow arms through the proper holes until the item is securely covering his body before stepping out of his indention.

"It's a long story." Bunny supplies and North nods his head in agreement quickly as the group sets out for the warmth and security of Santoff Claussen. Jack purses his lips in thought and quietly marches on beside his fellow guardians, shivering when the warmth of the interior hits him. While the others welcome the warmth Jack can't help but feel the exact opposite.

"So… are you feeling better Jack?" Tooth asks, as Baby Tooth lands on his shoulder and rubs her head against his cheek affectionately. Jack smiles at the gesture and gives the larger fairy a nod, shifting from foot to foot as the others scrutinize him, waiting for the answer.

"Uh yeah… actually. Less _angry_ and unfocused." He provides, and in reality he was feeling better. His nerves weren't as frayed and he feels more in control of his abilities now that he'd submerged himself outside. It's a constant fear that if Pitch ever found the key too it would be the end of him, the fear of returning to the early days after his 'birth' to when he collapsed houses, killed off people and crops simply because he didn't _understand_ and couldn't _control_ the energies fully. Baby Tooth gives a high pitched chirp from his shoulder and runs her soft feathers over his cheek, bringing his attention back from those dark memories.

"I-I guess I should say thank you huh?" He admits shyly, unsure of how to adequately thank the group who worried over his welfare and dealt with the crazy mood swings, providing constant care.

"Jack. We are your friends, it is what friends do." North provides gently, seeing the internal struggle and putting an end to it with a firm grip of one hand on the narrow shoulder.

"Our only regret is that we didn't get there sooner." He finishes and suddenly Jack can't breathe, the sheer magnitude of their compassion overwhelming the once lonesome teen. He hasn't felt that kind of compassion in _centuries_.

"Ohhh don't cry Jack!" Tooth wails, seeing the thin ice forming down the teens cheek as he ducks his head and brings one arm up to swipe at the frozen droplets.

"I… I'm just.. just not _good_ at this anymore." He provides, angrily scrubbing the tears away while North increases his grip on the narrow shoulder fractionally.

"Good at what Jack? Being yourself?" Tooth presses a bit and Jack's shaking his head once more, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Interacting with.. with _people_. Having people _care _and want to know how I'm doing. I talked to _rocks_." He justifies and suddenly Bunny is in front of him, standing to his full six foot frame with muscular arms crossed over his chest. Jack takes a step back in alarm but then squares his jaw and shoulders defiantly, showing the Pooka the _Jack_ they are all familiar with. The mischievous and vibrant youngster who is quick on his feet and stubborn as a mule, blue eyes narrowed as he glares upward at the warrior.

"_We_ don't _care_ if you're not 'good at this' anymore. _We_ cannot change the past Jack, MiM help us, we _all wish we could_, but we can't. What is done is _done_; you are who you are through the experiences you've had. The difference now, is that you are _not alone_. You have a chance to _change_ the hand you were dealt. _We_ are your _friends_. You can rely on us to help you, ask you how you're doing and come to your aid. _We _understand it will take _time_ and _patience_, but it will also take _effort_ on your part." Bunny states, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Jack can only stare up at the tall Pooka for several minutes, emotions swirling in his blue eyes before he suddenly throws himself against the tall guardian's trunk in a wild display of contact that none of the others had been expecting. Since meeting the wild youth he had kept his distance, refusing to enter into any kind of contact beyond a hand on his shoulder. Jack was obviously unsure about contact, giving or receiving and simply refused to engage in it.

Until now

North gives a small cheer at what can only be dubbed as a breakthrough and quickly envelopes the startled Pooka and winter spirit into his own arms. Tooth and Sandy quickly follow, joining into the huddle with large smiles of their own.

"Alright, that was lovely and all but get offa me." Bunny grouses and the group breaks apart with laughter, including Jack who seems for the second time in the past few hours to have a weight lifted off his narrow shoulders. The team moves further into the Globe room where the Elves had set out batches of cookies and mugs of mulled cider and various other liquids. Jack drops down into one of the large armchairs, rotating himself so his bare feet can dangle over the arm and simply gazes up at the glowing replica of the planet, his eyes focusing on the glowing dots as some fade and others light up.

"Now, you asked about your clothes." North states, drawing Jack's attention from the never ending cycle of believers and nods his head

"And my staff." He adds in as he accepts a chilled mug of cider from Sandy.

"Which is more pressing?" North questions, sharing a look with Bunny from where he was fiddling with something near the desk.

"Staff." Jack retorts, his suspicion rising at the hesitation and worried glances the older guardians are exchanging.

"Did it burn up in the fire?" He asks again, setting down the mug with an audible _clack_ and looking between the others quickly, searching the room with his eyes.

"Not exactly mate, now calm yourself down." Bunny works out and nods to North who presents the charred and blackened shepherds hook. Jack stares at the ancient relic for a moment before getting up and gently taking it from the Guardian of Wonder's grip. Blue eyes examine the dried and lifeless branch intently, fingers scraping at the burnt areas carefully before nodding to himself and turning on his bare freshly healed heel. The others quickly scramble to catch up wondering at the child's reaction to the highly thought of possessions currant state.

"Jack…" Tooth tries but the teen simply opens the door they'd all just come in through and walks out into the moonlight, the imprints from their earlier adventure causing imperfections in the otherwise perfect landscape.

"I can fix this. Just need some help." Is all he says and without any warning the teen plunges the charred hook into the snow before wiggling it around and stepping back to admire his work. Next he crouches down and presses both palms against the snow and closes his eyes, his face going flat with concentration. There is a rapid flash of ice blue as the wind howls past violently and swirls around the younger male. Bunnymund gives a gasp as Sandy points to the cracks developing around the staff, energy racing through the snow from Jack's palms.

As suddenly as it started the light fades and the breeze stops blowing so violently and Jack stands to retrieve his staff, now back to its proper color. He smiles as he runs his fingers over the wood, caressing it tenderly.

"Now… my clothes?" he asks, a smile pulling at his lips and walks right past the group and back into the complex, twirling his staff as if nothing had happened. Sandy gives the others a smirk and then follows, closely trailed by Tooth.

"That child… will never cease to amaze." North comments

"I have a feeling we're going to learn a lot more about Jack than we've ever figured." Bunny surmises with a groan.

* * *

Author Note: So, yeah. Drop me a review if you deem it worthy. You folks are wonderful!


	9. Chapter 9

Where there is a Flame

Rating: T

Summary: Jack is badly injured while performing his duty as a Guardian. It is up to the others to help the spirit recover and also teach him that just because he was alone before doesn't mean he is now.

Author Note: I am HOME! I was hoping to finish this and get it up earlier today, but my Mother has me finishing up knitted gifts she couldn't get too and washing the dogs for Christmas. Went shopping with my dad and helped him out today. Busy, Busy.

* * *

Chapter 9

"So you're off?" North questions from the doorway, startling the winter spirit from his thoughts. Turning to look at the tall human sheepishly and struggles to come up with a plausible response beyond a cheeky 'see ya' before launching himself out the window and into the arms of the waiting wind. No, several months ago that would have been acceptable, but now after all North, Bunny and the others have done for him simply launching himself out the window seems cruel.

"Ah.. yeah. I, I have to be getting to work. Snow is already past due and I know the kids will be expecting some snow days.." he stumbles, suddenly unsure of how to convey the _need_ to do his job. With several more rolls in the snow the teen was more in control of his abilities.

"Are you feeling well enough to go?" North questions, scrutinizing the youngster who had just went through a very painful recovery process.

"Yeah… I mean, Bunny said I would be sore, but it's nothing I can't handle." He flashes what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

"As long as you are sure Jack, you can always come back here if you need a place to come back too or _someone_ to talk too." North stresses, knowing he can't demand the child return to the Pole once he's finished spreading wintery fun. Jack will forever be a free spirit, going wherever the wind will take him and stay gone till he decides to come back.

"I'll keep that in mind." He reassures, moving towards the window but stops and plants his staff on the ground before turning fully to face the master craftsman, his fingers picking at the sleeve hem of his new hooded sweatshirt.

"I-I really appreciate everything you-you guys have done. If you didn't find me I-uh.. I probably wouldn't have lived…" he finally produces and North gives a firm shake of his head before stepping closer and placing his large hands on Jack's narrow shoulders.

"You are important to us Jack, not just because you are a guardian but because we _like_ you." He stresses, the meaning behind the words the same every time Jack attempts to thank one of the others. Jack gives a bob of his chin and gently picks at his new pants in a display of nervousness. Janis had presented the new clothes to the spirit not long after Jack had healed his staff, her side project ending with a beautifully hand knitted thick hooded sweater with small frost patterns moving up from the cuffs and neck. The wool was a thick but soft blend that wouldn't tear up or lose its shape during continual trips along the wind. The young man's new pants were a deep brown tightly woven fabric akin to canvas with pockets along the leg, brass rivets stamped with a snow flake accents the pockets and waist. Overall Janis has provided the teen with a new wardrobe similar to his old one but more suitable for the rough and tumble life of a wayward elemental spirit—and made him look a little more modern.

"I'll be back. Promise." He whispers and steps out from beneath North's large hands and is leaping out the window before the older guardian can verbalize another thought. He moves to the window and stares out, crossing his thick arm over his chest and watches as the lithe teen spins and dips along with the breeze, his laughter echoing back.

* * *

Jamie and Sophie were out playing in their Nana's backyard when the chilly breeze blew through the barren trees, causing both kids to shiver in response. Jamie scowls up at the grey clouded sky before kicking the mini soccer ball to Sophie who chases after it happily. It didn't feel like the beginning of December at all, the weather fairly mild for the time of year reserved for thick blankets of snow and icy storms. Jamie hoped the lack of true winter weather wasn't because Jack was badly injured and unable to do his work.

"Snow!" Sophie suddenly squeals, staring up at the sky with her small tongue sticking out and small hands clenching and unclenching happily. Jamie glances upward, his nose crinkling as another blast of cold air ruffles his brown hair. The small flakes lazily float along the breeze, carried around almost as if they were dancing.

"Did you miss me?" a voice suddenly calls from the far end of the yard, causing both kids to spin around. Standing atop the wooden fence was Jack, his staff cocked over his shoulder as he lazily waves at the two children. Jamie's face lights up as and Sophie run towards the guardian who laughs and jumps from the fence to come rest on the ground.

"Jack!" Jamie shouts, launching himself at the spirit who expertly catches his mortal friend even as Sophie grabs onto his sweater shouting his name as she bounces around.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Jack asks once Sophie had been hugged and Jamie rough housed with, the greeting leaving all three panting and splayed out on the ground in the yard. Jack props himself up on his elbows and crosses his bare feet in a relaxed manor as he conjures up a small frost butterfly and sends it towards Sophie, mesmerizing the young child.

"We're doing alright. The house is gone though; we have to find a new place to live." Jamie explains sadly, pulling up some of the dead grass around him.

"Yeah, I flew over the house. I'm so sorry Jamie." He states, knowing full well the anguish of watching your home burn down. Although the memory was hazy at best Jack remembers watching his own family home burn down, the thatched roof going up quickly in the heat of a summer hundreds of years before. The family had managed to get out but their house, the place both Jackson and his sister Hannah had been born in burnt to the ground as the family struggled to put out the flames.

It was a chilling memory that causes the winter spirit to twitch and shudder

"It's alright. Mom says 'it's just a house' and that we'll survive." Jamie remarks bravely and shoots his invisible friend a sad smile.

"Thank you for saving Sophie." Jamie states, his voice brimming with emotion as the two watch the small blond race across the yard still chasing the fading frost creature. Jack watches as the little girl manages to wrap her small fingers around the butterfly only to have the minimal magic that made it move finally give out. Sophie stares down at her hands and then back over at her brother, a pout twisting her young face. Jamie is about to get up and go to his little sister who couldn't quite understand _why_ the pretty thing had disappeared when Jack creates another frost animal, this one much larger and familiar in shape.

"Bunny! Hop, hop, hop." Sophie cheers and takes off after the ghostly animal as it hops about the yard, this one's magic fresh and strong enough to pick up speed when the toddler gets too close while mimicking the hopping motion.

"You weren't able to do that before were you?" Jamie asks suspiciously, eyeing the silver haired immortal. Jack shoots the believer a mischievous smile before nimbly getting to his feet, staff slung across his shoulders.

"There are a lot of things I can do now that I wasn't able to do before." He replies cryptically and without a word leaps back up onto the fence, his blue eyes locking onto Jamie's large brown ones.

"Like what?" Jamie presses, wondering what new tricks the immortal had up his sleeves.

"Oh you're going to have to wait and see." Jack teases in a sing-song tone and walks along the fence while Jamie cranes his neck around to watch his immortal friend. It wasn't easy to spot but there was something _different_ about the silver haired teenager beyond his new clothes but Jamie can't exactly put his finger on what it is. The smile and teasing glint in his blue eyes is still the same but there is _something_.

"I'm glad your back." Jamie states with a small smile and Jack simply smiles, watching as Sophie continues to chase after the frost rabbit.

"I'm glad to see you and your sister are safe." He replies softly, eyes growing distant for a moment.

"Thank you again." Jamie tries but the teen just makes a dismissive motion with his hand and shake his head.

"No. It is my _job_. Besides, I couldn't stand by and let someone _burn to death_." He states stonily before glancing up at the sky and then back towards the woods, his eyes narrowing slightly. Jamie watches as the guardian squares his shoulders and turns fully in the direction of the forest beyond the fence. The wind whips by violently. Behind him Sophie gives a whimper as the frost rabbit dissipates into the breeze, her sad eyes tracking upward to where Jack is standing, his staff extended outward and back tense.

"What's the matter Jack?" Jamie calls as the wind blows steadily. The temperature drops several degrees as leaves whip by and the barren tree limbs sway. Jack takes a measured step to the left, his neck craning to look at something, his staff extended further.

The suddenly everything stops.

The wind and leaves stop swirling around the small yard and the trees stop creaking ominously.

The world falls silent while Jamie waits anxiously to see what Jack is looking at, Sophie picking up and throwing leaves behind him.

"Don't go into the woods." Jack orders suddenly, turning to look at the two children. Jamie takes a step back at the sight of Jack's blue eyes, the iris almost midnight blue in color and narrowed dangerously.

"W-what's wrong Jack?" Jamie questions softly, alarmed by the change in the carefree and fun loving spirit. Jack gives himself a shake as his eyes slowly return to their normal ice blue and he gives a shaky smile, a cover for whatever is bothering him.

"Just… Just don't go into the woods alright? Don't go to lake or into the field either." He orders less sternly but Jamie can hear the warning behind the immortal's words.

"A-alright… why?" Jamie agrees but presses for more information. Jack glances back towards the forest and gives a shake of his head.

"Darkness is moving through the forest. It's not Pitch but it is just as dangerous. Just stay out of those places alright? Promise me?" Jack explains cryptically while locking eyes with the older of the two children. Jamie can feel his stomach coiling at the silent warning and agrees with a single nod of his head. Jack seems relieved with this and gives a small smile.

"It could be nothing, but just to be safe alright?" he tries to sooth but Jamie's face tells him the damage has already been done, the warning has been laid but also the curiosity. Jack shoots the mortal a look before giving a wave and takes to the air, intent on tracking the shadow that had been lurking just beyond the forest.

* * *

North was sitting in his desk chair working to decipher a paragraph in the black book. He wasn't entirely sure what language it was but the scrolling words comprised of the Cyrillic alphabet, Latin and some early Turkish letters. Unlike the rest of the book which was written in neat, bulleted scientific notes this section seemed to be the ramblings one would find in a journal, a private memoir. The words he can decipher simply make no sense and he leans back in his chair to rub at tired eyes.

"It is trying to tell something." The Russian muses out loud, staring at the bits he'd been able to translate.

Faceless

Creature

Sins

Outcome

Souls

Evil

Words that lead the master toy maker to believe that the author of the book was describing something particularly heinous, something _dangerous_ and deadly enough to warrant a description to be written in a trembling hand unlike the one that wrote the calculating notes previously found. With a growl of frustration the former adventurer flips through the book looking for anything that could help him decipher the words or even point him in the right direction. The aged pages flip quickly and just as the guardian is about to chuck the item aside a narrow slip of paper slips out to slide across the table top.

"Hmm… this book holds many surprises." He mutters and tosses the book aside and unfolds the narrow page carefully. The inked drawing is hastily drawn, thick lines scratched along with thinner and spotted with dark blotches. The shape is vaguely human, tall and narrow but featureless, dark and although it's a quick character there is something decidedly _sinister_ about it. The words scattered around the page are written in thick scrawling Cyrillic and North's eyes widen as he reads them.

His fingers tremble

The page falls from his fingers to hit the floor soundlessly, the warning delivered without words

END- For now.

* * *

Author Note: OH DAMN! What did I do now? Looks like you're going to have to wait for the sequel to see what Jack felt in the woods and what North discovered in the book. Thank you all for reading this story, I am simply amazed by the amount of attention this got—and that response helped produce ideas for the sequel. You guys rock, I appreciate those who hung on throughout the ride. The (not yet named or written) sequel will be sporadically updated since I am returning to work for the month I am home. Due to my job being over an hour away I'll be staying up there for 4 days then coming home for 3. I hope you all will look for the new story and have a Merry Christmas/ Holiday of your choosing. THANK YOU!


End file.
